


Mentiras Blancas

by leet19



Series: Dos Vidas [2]
Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealousy, Kidnapping, Loki Feels, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nightmares, Paparazzi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Spies & Secret Agents, Torture
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leet19/pseuds/leet19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secuela de "Dos Vidas". Después de la boda, las cosas no van tan bien como les gustaría ¿Podrá su amor sobrevivir a los celos, la inseguridad y los tormentos de la prensa? Ubicado 5 meses después de la propuesta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

Loki y Tony estaban jugando bajo la mesa con sus pies, intentando no reírse cuando un fuerte sonido contra la mesa los hizo saltar y alzar la cabeza con culpabilidad, Pepper los fulminó con la mirada a ambos, sus manos en sus caderas.

-¡Necesitan prestar atención a los detalles! ¡No podemos preparar una boda si los prometidos estás distraídos por estar jugando como niños!-Tony lució culpable pero Loki rodó los ojos y le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora.

-Pepper, ya te lo hemos dicho, será una boda sencilla y privada, solo van a estar ustedes y nuestras familias.

-Incluso si es la boda más pequeña del mundo, hay cosas que ver, la decoración, la seguridad, las invitaciones, la comida, la recepción-Loki miró a Tony de soslayo y este soltó un suspiro.

-Pepper-dijo, cortando su perorata-, la recepción será aquí en la torre, Jarvis ya contrató un servicio de buffet con un menú que Loki y yo ya aprobamos, las invitaciones serán enviadas por correo, no queremos arriesgarnos a que los paparazzis se enteren. La seguridad será puesta por SHIELD gracias a Clint y en la decoración, lo dejamos en tus manos-sonrió ampliamente, tomó la mano de Loki que ocultó su sonrisa y empezó a jalarlo fuera del  cuarto.

-¡Anthony Stark! ¿Sabes todo lo que implica la decoración? ¡Tengo que ver flores, sillas, manteles, cubiertos,...!-Tony y Loki huyeron rápidamente, metiéndose en el ascensor. Pepper apretó la tablet en sus manos y soltó un suspiro exasperado, esos dos iban a ser su muerte.

* * *

-¿Cómo me veo?-preguntó Loki, observándose en el espejo.

-Muy guapo-contestó Chris con una gran sonrisa, Loki examinó con ojo crítico su traje verde oscuro, su camisa y corbata eran negras y sus ojos verdes resaltaban.

-¿Crees que le guste a Tony?

-Creo que incluso si te pones una bolsa, seguirás gustándole a Tony-bufó el rubio, Loki le lanzó una mala mirada a través del espejo pero la sonrisa estropeó su intento.

-Tonto-le dijo cariñosamente-¿A qué horas llegará Tom?

-En media hora más, está tomando un café con Frigga.

-¿Sigue evitando a Odín?-Chris soltó un suspiro.

-La verdad no tengo ni idea de qué le dijo su padre ese día que vino pero Tom ha decidido cortar todos sus lazos con él, estaba muy molesto.

-En parte es mejor-dijo Loki-, su padre ha sido la principal razón por la que Tom era así de inseguro, al liberarse de su padre, se liberó de esas inseguridades también.

-Pero debe extrañarlo...-Loki negó con la cabeza, su mirada oscura.

-Hay algunos padres que no se extrañan-Chris lo miró fijamente.

-No les ha avisado a nuestros ¿verdad?-Loki se encogió de hombros.

-¿Para qué molestarme? La última vez que dijeron que estaban de camino, terminaron distrayéndose con Dios sabe qué y ahora han encontrado que vivir con esos amigos que conocieron es lo mejor, yo apoyo totalmente esa idea.

-Creo que tienes razón-Loki se giró hacia él, sorprendido-. Quiero a nuestros padres y he intentado que todo esté bien pero... tú siempre fuiste más un padre de lo que han sido ellos-le sonrió suavemente-, no quiero que esa sea la imagen que mi hijo tenga de una persona adulta así que... creo que esto es lo mejor-Loki lo miró por varios segundos antes de asentir lentamente.

-Estamos de acuerdo en eso-ambos hermanos se sonrieron.

* * *

-¿Está seguro que deberíamos estar haciendo esto?-preguntó Bruce, con voz preocupada.

-Todo va a estar bien-murmuró Tony, concentrado en lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Loki va a matarte! ¡Y luego me matará a mí por ayudarte!-siseó, en medio de un ataque de pánico, Tony rodó los ojos y terminó de colocar las nuevas pastillas en su caja.

-¿De qué manera se dará cuenta que tú tuviste algo que ver, Brucie?

-Oh, no sé, ¿tal vez porque soy un maldito científico y tengo un laboratorio?

-Yo también tengo un laboratorio-protestó, Bruce enarcó una ceja-bueno, es más un taller...

-¿Por qué no hablas con Loki acerca de esto mejor?

-¿Y cuál es la diversión en eso?-dijo haciendo un puchero, Bruce frunció el ceño-Oh, vamos, Brucie, Ian es la cosa más linda del mundo, solo quiero que tenga un hermano con el que jugar y que no sea demasiado mayor.

-¿Por eso necesitas modificar las pastillas anticonceptivas de Loki? ¿No puedes hablarlo como un adulto?-Tony lo miró fijamente y este suspiró-Ok, casi nunca actúas como un adulto-negó con la cabeza-. Cuando Loki se entere diré que me chantajeaste.

-¡Ese es mi Brucie!-dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Loki, Chris y Tom estaban en el cuarto junto con Darcy, Loki ya estaba vestido pero estaba moviendo nerviosamente su corbata. Darcy le gruñó en advertencia y Loki soltó la corbata apresuradamente, su amiga era muy capaz de hasta morder cuando se irritaba.

-Loki, estás hermoso, deja de moverte tanto-dijo Tom con diversión.

-¿En serio creen que me veo bien?

-¡Sí!-respondieron los tres, rodando los ojos, Loki les lanzó una mala mirada por el espejo. Tocaron la puerta suavemente y Pepper se asomó, sonrió brillantemente al ver a Loki y entró.

-Ya estamos listos, es hora que salga-Loki volvió a pasarle la mano por la corbata y asintió. Había llegado la hora.

* * *

 -Si vuelves a peinarte una vez más, voy a lanzarte este jarrón de flores-dijo Clint, con las manos en la cara. Tony se miró en el espejo y lo ignoró.

-No lo harías, Loki te mataría, y me atrevería a decir que le tienes más miedo que a tu esposa-Clint resopló.

-A nadie le tengo más miedo que a Tasha...-murmuró pero Tony lo escuchó y se rio entre dientes.

-Cobarde-Clint le sacó la lengua, de manera muy madura, claro. Bruce abrió la puerta y se quedó mirándolos.

-¿Sigues aquí? ¡Ya es hora!-dijo, acercándose y poniendo correctamente su corbata.

-Estoy listo-asintió Tony. Hoy se casaría con el amor de su vida.

* * *

 -Pepper va a matarte-susurró Loki sin mover los labios, una sonrisa falsa pegada a su rostro.

-Nah, ella me adora.

-Oh, claro, pero que te las hayas ingeniado para arruinar la mitad de las rosas en tu camino al baño definitivamente no la ha puesto de buen humor.

-Creo que deberíamos realizar una salida táctica cuando se nos acerque, huímos hacia el avión y asunto arreglado-Loki apretó los labios para no reírse.

-Eres imposible-susurró pero de todas maneras lo siguió rápidamente cuando vieron a Pepper acercarse a ellos con el rostro furioso.

* * *

Tony tomó la mano de Loki con una sonrisa y lo guió al centro de la habitación mientras su canción empezaba a sonar.

_Supe que eras especial_  
 _desde aquella vez en que te vi llegar_  
 _usabas blanco, y no puedo olvidar_  
 _que esa misma noche me hiciste soñar..._  
  
 _Y así mi amor te conocí_  
 _y poco a poco comencé a sentir_  
 _que tu mirada comenzó a cambiar _  
 _dos corazones listos para comenzar amar..._

Loki y Tony giraban con suavidad mientras la balada sonaba. Tom puso sus mano en su pecho y se apoyó en Chris, ambos contentos de que Loki haya encontrado alguien a quién amar y que lo ama de la misma manera. Natasha sonreía con Eddie en sus brazos, Clint tenía sus brazos alrededor de ella, feliz por sus amigos. María Stark mecía a Ian con suavidad, satisfecha que las cosas hayan ido de esta manera para su hijo, estaba segura que Loki lo haría muy feliz. 

_Y abriste tus puertas..._  
 _dejándome entrar_  
 _tu mundo me curó tristezas_  
 _tu risa me trajo de vuelta el alma_  
  
 _Y amar es poco decir a lo que siento_  
 _cuando yo estoy junto a ti_  
 _ahora puedo despertarme..._  
 _y dejar que el sol me diga que soy libre..._

_Gracias a ti..._  
 _yo puedo decir que he vuelto a nacer_  
 _Gracias a ti..._  
 _en el destino he vuelto a creer... _

Pepper se limpió secretamente los ojos, nunca en su vida había visto a Tony tan feliz y sabía que Loki y él tenían un gran futuro por delante. Thor y Jane observaban a la pareja bailar, perdidos en su mundo y celebraron por sus amigos. Darcy no lloraba, claro que no, ella jamás lloraba, pensó para sí misma mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus mejillas. Bruce asintió para sí mismo, su mejor amigo era feliz ahora y esperaba que siempre se mantuviera así. Jarvis miró a la pareja un poco alejado de todos y sonrió, él supo desde el momento en que vio a Loki que él era la persona correcta para Tony, que él iba a saber ayudarlo a encaminar su vida y no se equivocó.

_Quiero quedarme..._  
 _contigo siempre hasta que ya seamos viejos _  
 _y saber que ya lo he vivido todo_  
 _pero que todo lo he vivido a tu lado_  
  
 _Y quiero amarte..._  
 _hasta saber que ya no existe esa palabra_  
 _que describe todo este sentimiento_  
 _ que tiene este corazón que está en tus manos..._

Loki y Tony giraron una vez más, riendo suavemente, perdidos en los ojos del otro. Los meses en los que Loki se había estado recuperando habían sido duros, Loki siempre había sido una persona activa y el estar repentinamente atado a la cama hizo que su humor no fuera el mejor, pero lo intentaban. Luego estuvo todo lo que sucedió con Hogun (Tony tenía que admitir que hacer una escena de celos no fue una de sus más brillantes ideas), la propuesta y preparar todas las cosas (o dejar que Pepper lo hiciera mientras ellos disfrutaban de su tiempo juntos). Había momentos en los que Loki todavía se cansaba y rozaba su cicatriz en el abdomen, un poco adolorido pero ya casi habían desaparecido esos gestos. Ahora estaban juntos, por fin. Y tenían que admitir que era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida, el haberse encontrado el uno al otro y tener esta maravillosa familia.

_Y abriste tus puertas..._  
 _dejándome entrar_  
 _tu mundo me curó tristezas_  
 _y esa risa me trajo de vuelta el alma_  
  
 _Y amar es poco decir a lo que siento_  
 _cuando yo estoy junto a ti_  
 _y ahora puedo despertarme_  
 _y dejar que el sol me diga que soy libre..._  
  
 _Yo sere ese ángel..._  
 _que te cuide en todo momento_  
 _el que siempre estará a tu lado_  
 _eso es algo que te prometo...._  
 _te lo prometo..._

Steve había sido invitado por Tony, se habían convertido en buenos amigos después de lo que pasó entre ellos, los ojos de Loki le mandaron una advertencia silenciosa la primera vez que se encontraron después de su accidente, una mirada que decía _"Si te vuelves a acercar a lo que es mío, no querrás saber lo que te haré"_ que lo hizo estremecerse hasta los huesos. Bucky tenía su mano en su cintura descuidadamente, también mirando a la pareja bailar, Steve sintió un golpe de culpa al saber que nunca le había dicho a su pareja sobre el tiempo en el que no estuvieron juntos pero se justificó diciéndose a sí mismo que eso ya era pasado y no tenía por qué desenterrarse ahora que todo estaba bien. Ver a Tony así de feliz lo hizo sentir feliz a él también, sabía que el castaño lo había querido pero nunca hubieran sido así de felices y, si era honesto consigo mismo, él nunca llegó a olvidar a Bucky. Lo cual hacía que todo se viera más feliz ahora que ambos tenían a las personas que querían y necesitaban para vivir.

_Quiero quedarme..._  
 _contigo siempre hasta que ya seamos viejos_  
 _y saber que ya lo he vivido todo_  
 _pero que todo lo he vivido a tu lado_  
  
 _Y quiero amarte..._  
 _hasta saber que ya no existe esa palabra_  
 _que describe todo este sentimiento_  
 _que tiene este corazón que esta en tus manos..._

La canción acabó suavemente y Tony besó a Loki con suavidad, ganándose un aplauso de todo el salón. No que Loki y él estuvieran prestando alguna atención, realmente.

* * *

-Así que renunciaste a la fortuna de la familia Odinson por... ¿esto?-Tony se tensó completamente y se giró para mirar el gesto despreciativo que tenía su padre en el rostro.

-Loki es la persona que yo amo, tenemos un precioso hijo y yo no necesito más fortuna de la que ya tengo-dijo con seriedad.

-La familia Odinson traía más que respeto, chico, traía un buen nombre para la empresa, había más puertas.

-Tú ya  **no** diríges Stark Industries, padre, **yo** lo hago y apreciaría que respetaras mi decisión o puedes simplemente irte, porque no cambiaría a mi familia por todo el dinero del mundo.

-Siempre has sido muy sentimental, esa será tu caída-dijo Howard con voz baja antes de marcharse. Tony tuvo que tomar varios respiros hondos para poder calmar el temblor en sus manos, Loki apareció a su lado y lo abrazó sin palabras, Tony se apoyó en él con gratitud luego le sonrió y lo besó, no dejaría que su padre arruinara el día más feliz de su vida.

-¿Bailamos?-Loki asintió, con una suave sonrisa.

* * *

-¿Tenemos que hacer esto?-se quejó Loki, mirando con desagrado el ramo en su mano.

-Es tradición-dijo Tony con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué tengo que tirar el ramo yo? ¿Por qué no puedes ser tú?

-Bueno, tú eres el que diste a luz a nuestro hijo...-Loki le lanzó una mirada asesina y Tony solo le sonrió con dulzura. El moreno soltó un suspiro irritado y se giró, contó hasta tres y lanzó el buqué de rosas hacia atrás. Ironías de las ironías, fue Steve el que cogió el ramo y su rostro se puso de un rojo brillante mientras que el de Bucky se sonrojó levemente. Loki sonrió de lado, Tony pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y también sonrió.

-Parece que el destino les está mandando una señal...-provocó, Steve parecía a punto de incendiarse y Loki se rio.

* * *

-¿París?-sonrió Loki, cuando llegaron al hotel y Tony por fin le sacó la venda que le había puesto en los ojos.

-Pensé que sería romántico-dijo Tony encogiéndose de hombros, Loki le dio un suave beso.

-Gracias, me encanta este lugar-Tony le sonrió antes de girarlo sorpresivamente y apoyarlo contra la pared de su cuarto, sus manos atrapadas entre las de él y una pierna metiéndose en medio de las suyas.

-A mí me encanta  _este_ lugar-dijo con una sonrisa provocadora antes de besarlo con fuerza. Loki gimió y enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, abriendo automáticamente sus piernas para acomodar al castaño entre ellas. Tony se presionó hacia él, cogiendo sus piernas y alzándolo para que las coloque alrededor de su cintura-. Voy a cogerte primero contra esta pared, tan fuerte que tus piernas no podrán sostenerte cuando termine. Después voy a llevarte a la ducha y voy a lamerte por todos lados hasta que no puedas pensar correctamente. Y al final, voy a llevarte a la cama, de donde no te levantarás en todo el fin de semana-Loki soltó un grito ahogado y empezó a restregarse con más fuerza contra él. Tony soltó una de sus piernas para abrir ambos pantalones, sacándolos del camino lo suficiente como para poder pasar sus dedos por la entrada del moreno.

-Tony...-gimió Loki, lanzando la cabeza hacia atrás. Tony empezó a lamer y morder su cuello, buscando el lubricante en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y derramándolo rápidamente en sus dedos luego volvió a pasarlos por la entrada de Loki antes de empujar suavemente, dos a la vez. Loki soltó un quejido sin aliento, empujándose contra esos dedos, queriendo que fueran más rápido. Tony se colocó el lubricante en sí mismo y empezó a empujar inmediatamente dentro de Loki que arañó su espalda y respiró profundamente para relajarse. Fue rápido y duro, tal y como Tony había dicho, Loki se mordía la mano para no gritar demasiado fuerte mientras que Tony mordía su cuello con fuerza. Cuando Loki se corrió, su vista se volvió negra por unos segundos.

-Loki-Tony gimió ahogadamente, lo penetró dos veces más antes de que su orgasmo lo invadiera. Loki estaba respirando agitadamente, su cabello sudado se pegaba a su frente y sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

-Bueno... creo que vas a tener que llevarme cargado porque dudo mucho que pueda caminar...-Tony se rio entre dientes y lo besó con suavidad.

* * *

Loki se cogió del borde de la bañera como si dependiera de su vida, gimiendo fuertemente cada vez que Tony intentaba meter más profundo su lengua en él. Tony había cumplido su promesa de lamer cada lugar de él en el baño y con cada lugar, se refería a  _cada uno de los lugares_ de que excitaban más a Loki.

-Tony... Tony, por favor...-susurró Loki, loco de lujuria. Tony lo penetró con su lengua un momento más antes de alzarse, poner sus manos en sus caderas y penetrarlo en un certero movimiento. Un grito se quedó ahogado en la garganta de Loki pero un gemido ronco escapó cuando Tony empezó a moverse rápidamente con fuerza, dando con cada embestida en su próstata. Pronto, Loki se estaba corriendo sin haber sido tocado y Tony terminaba dentro de su esposo, apoyándose en su espalda.

-Ahora solo falta la cama...-susurró en su oído y Loki se estremeció.

* * *

Loki bajaba y subía rápidamente por el miembro de su esposo y este solo podía gemir porque sus manos estaban encerradas en dos esposas en el borde de la cama. Loki había sonreído engreídamente ante la cara de sorpresa de su esposo, porque si el castaño creía que todas las sorpresas estaban de su lado, se había equivocado de manera muy placentera.

-Loki... oh, Dios.. tan cerca...-gimió el castaño haciendo lo posible por encontrar las embestidas de su esposo. Loki sonrió de lado, apoyó sus manos en su pecho y empezó a moverse aún más rápido. Tony soltó un gritó con su nombre y se corrió dentro de él. Loki siguió moviéndose durante todo ese momento, buscando su propia liberación y después de unos momentos gimió largamente, corriéndose sobre el pecho de su esposo y apoyándose en él, respirando agitadamente. 

-Eso... eso fue fantástico...-dijo Loki sin aliento, Tony le sonrió.

-Y eso que apenas comienza, cariño-Loki se rio entre dientes.

* * *

Tony observó de soslayo como Loki tomaba sus pastillas, escondiendo una sonrisa cuando vio que el moreno se la tomaba sin más y no notaba nada extraño. Salieron a visitar París, conocer más sobre el lugar, tal vez mirar arte y buscar un bonito lugar al que tomar fotos... Claro, si puedieran ver algo de la calle, eso estaría bien también.

-En serio, Loki, tenemos todo París allá afuera y tenemos que estar aquí abajo en las alcantarillas-se quejó Tony, mientras era arrastrado por un muy emocionado Loki.

-Este lugar es genial, Tony, leí de él en las revistas de National Geographic y decía que por aquí hacía su camino Jack el Destripador. 

-Si... me siento mucho más seguro ahora-Loki rodó los ojos ante su sarcasmo.

-Jack el Destripador debe haber muerto hace año, Tony, no seas tonto-le regañó con una sonrisa-Aparte hay mucho arte aquí abajo y varias personas deciden que este es un lugar genial para vivir.

-Si hubieras querido ver arte, podríamos haber ido al Louvre. 

-Iremos después-declaró Loki y volvió a arrastrarlo.

* * *

Loki estaba observando maravillado la vista desde la torre Eiffel, Tony envolvió sus brazos en su cintura y se apoyó en su hombro.

-Si quisieras, yo sería capaz de comprarte todo París-Loki esbozó una sonrisa y se giró lo suficiente como para darle un suave beso.

-Solo te necesito a ti-Tony le sonrió.

 

 

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Loki puso mala cara mientras él, Pepper y Tony observaban las noticias. Habían regresado hace dos días de su luna de miel, sus amigos les habían hecho una fiesta felicitándolos por su regreso, Loki había estado muy contento pero había sido mucho más feliz cuando pudo tener a su hijo de nuevo en sus brazos, lo había extrañado muchísimo. Tony había estado conversando con Pepper en un lado antes de llamarlo y decirle con voz molesta que la prensa se había enterado de su viaje y estaban sacando conclusiones. En el reportaje que ahora estaban pasando, decían que Tom y Tony se habían vuelto a reconectar después de estar separados y que habían decidido casarse en secreto para no llamar la atención y ponían algunos fotos un poco borrosas de ellos en París, señalando sus anillos. 

-Creo que debimos de haber pensado en esto antes-suspiró Tony, rascándose la nuca.

-Lo que debemos hacer ahora es dar una entrevista que cuente nuestra versión de la verdad que, claramente, no será la verdad-dijo Pepper.

-¿Cuál es el problema con la verdad?-preguntó Loki, su posición tensándose ligeramente, Pepper sacudió la cabeza.

-Pueden presentarse muchos problemas legales por usurpar el lugar de otra persona sobre todo cuando se trata de una persona tan conocida, necesitamos pensarlo bien-Tony  y Pepper empezaron a planear rápidamente mientras que Loki les daba la espalda, arrullando a Ian más contra su pecho, ocultando su molestia. Sabía que tenían razón pero de todas maneras no le gustaba que la gente pensara que Tony había vuelto con Tom, no quería hacerse pasar por nadie más. Loki suspiró y salió del cuarto, dejándolos solos y llevándose a Ian, necesitaba un poco de paz.

* * *

Natasha y Bucky caminaron por el bosque, mirando atentamente a su alrededor hasta que llegaron a la entrada de hierro que estaba semi oculta por los árboles, Bucky abrió la puerta usando su brazo de metal y dejó a la pelirroja pasar primero. Caminaron por un largo túnel unos cuantos minutos hasta llegar a una puerta de madera, Bucky tocó dos veces y esta se abrió, mostrando a un hombre moreno al otro lado que los miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Yakov! ¡Natalia!-dijo el hombre, abrazando a cada uno.

-Hey, Sammy-saludó el castaño, sonriéndole. Natasha estaba tensa pero también logró sonreír.

-Es increíble verlos después de años, pasen, pasen, los demás ya están aquí-dijo apresurándolos. Bucky y Natasha caminaron detrás de él hasta un salón donde se encontraban cuatro personas. 

-Barnes, Romanov-asintió otro hombre moreno.

-Director Fury-saludaron ambos. Una mujer de cabello castaño corto se encontraba a su lado, se llamaba Maria Hill y sabían que era la mano derecha del Director. La mujer rubia que se encontraba un poco más allá también les sonrió, Natasha se acercó a ella, abrazándola brevemente.

-Es bueno verte, Sharon-sonrió la pelirroja, la rubia le correspondió.

-Lo mismo digo, Natalia, ha pasado mucho desde que estuvimos reunidos-esas palabras volvieron a traer la tensión al cuarto y todos se giraron hacia el director.

-Esa es la explicación que quiero oír ¿por qué llamarnos de nuevo después de tanto tiempo?-preguntó Natasha, cruzándose de brazos.

-El secretario Pierce recibió la información sobre Amora, quiere que se maneje en silencio por lo que ordenó que fuera el antiguo equipo que la derrotó, los que la traigan ahora.

-¿Por qué nosotros? Han pasado años, algunos no volvimos a trabajar de agentes cuando todo acabó-dijo Sam.

-Porque el que Amora esté viva, significa que hay un traidor en SHIELD, el secretario quiere manejar esto en silencio y hacer una purga, no quiere que se lo vean venir.

-Amora debe tenerme en la mira, fui yo la que casi la mató esa vez, la única testigo que se escapó de su agarre-dijo Natasha.

-Lo arreglaremos, por lo de ahora, agentes, estás son sus órdenes. Tienen que detener a Amora y traerla a SHIELD. Viva... o muerta-dijo Fury con gravedad.

* * *

-¡Tom!-sonrió Loki cuando su cuñado entró en el penthouse.

-Es tan bueno verte-dijo el moreno, abrazándolo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? No que no me alegre de verte pero ahora vives en otro país-dijo alzando una ceja.

-Pepper me llamó, quiere que esté presente en lo de la entrevista, hacerlo más creíble-Loki asintió.

-¿Te dijo cuándo sería?

-En dos días, no quiero quedarme mucho, ya extraño a mis dos hombrecitos-Loki se rio.

-No que yo quiera saber pero dudo que mi hermano sea pequeño-Tom se sonrojó hasta el cabello y Loki empezó a reírse con ganas.

* * *

Natasha respiró agitadamente, agachándose y pateando para hacer caer a Bucky, este logró evitar el golpe y trató de atraparla pero Natasha seguía siendo muy hábil por lo que se escurrió entre sus brazos y logró envolver sus piernas alrededor de su cabeza, finalmente haciéndolo caer. Ambos se quedaron en el suelo, respirando rápidamente.

-Sigues siendo buena-jadeó Bucky, Natasha medio sonrió.

-No es que haya dejado de entrenar solo que lo hago menos-respondió ella.

-¿Cómo vas a hacer para tu trabajo y la misión?-ella se encogió de hombros.

-Algo pensaré-dijo, levantándose-Iré a casa, mañana, misma hora-Bucky asintió y ella se marchó, él se quedó un rato más, golpeando una bolsa de box, practicando, no sabía cuando lo llamarían para la misión así que tenía que estar preparado. Su brazo metálico brilló con el sudor que caía de su cuerpo pero seguía funcionando estupendamente, las personas que lo habían hecho se habían asegurado que no perdiera ninguna sensación y les estaba muy agradecido por eso.

-¿Bucky?-el castaño se giró y miró a Steve que estaba en la puerta, mirándolo con una sonrisa confundida-¿Todo bien?

-Eh, sí, claro ¿por qué?-el rubio se encogió de hombros.

-Se supone que me llamarías para ir a almorzar-Bucky casi se golpea a sí mismo, cerró los ojos un momento y le sonrió con disculpa.

-Lo siento, me quedé muy concentrado-Steve le sonrió.

-¿Quieres ir a almozar ahora?-Bucky asintió.

-Dame un segundo mientras me baño y vamos-Steve asintió y Bucky se fue rápidamente para las duchas. Steve bajó su sonrisa cuando ya no lo vio y un brillo preocupado se asentó en sus ojos, esperaba realmente que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

La entrevista que Tom y Loki fue vista mundialmente y las redes sociales se dieron un completo banquete con ellos. La historia de cómo Tony Stark se enamoró de una persona idéntica a su ex esposo dio mucho que hablar, las redes sociales habían adorado a Loki pero había una parte que apoyaba a Tom y decía que debía haberse quedado con Tony, a Tom no le molestaba, él había estado acostumbrado a que el mundo hablara de él cuando estaba casado con Tony. Pero Loki era otro asunto, siempre había vivido una vida privada, no le gustaba estar en boca de todos y odiaba la sensación de que estaba siendo juzgado a todo momento. Tom lo abrazó esa noche, alistándose para irse.

-Tienes que venir a visitar, eh, te extrañamos mucho-dijo el moreno y Loki sonrió.

-Claro que lo haré-el moreno se despidió de Tony y se marchó. Loki soltó un suspiro y apagó la televisión donde estaba pasando otra vez el reportaje de su entrevista. Tony lo abrazó por la cintura, besándolo suavemente.

-Dale tiempo, dentro de poco dejarán de hablar de esto y podremos seguir como siempre-Loki realmente esperaba que eso sucediera porque no estaba seguro cómo haría para poder vivir siempre acosado por los paparazzi. Tony le sonrió y tomó su mano-¿Qué te parece si pasamos un tiempo de calidad juntos ahora que Ian está dormido?-Loki sonrió y dejó que su esposo lo guiara al dormitorio.

 

 

 

 


	3. Capítulo 3

Steve avanzó por el pasillo, revisando una vez más que tuviera todos los papeles en orden, no podía perder los presupuestos aprobados que Clint necesitaba para el proyecto de este mes, se trataba del cambio de uniformes por uno mejorado y si no se ponían a ello ya, iba a haber algún alzamiento pronto. Steve se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Natasha y Bucky hablando al final del pasillo, ninguno de ellos lo había notado porque él recién iba a voltear por la esquina, así que aprovechó para curiosear ( _"Esto es espiar, Steve, muy mal"_ pensó internamente). Natasha tiene una sonrisa calmada en su rostro pero su lenguaje corporal denota tensión, Bucky habla con muchos gestos, riendo de rato en rato pero Steve puede notar la misma tensión en él. Ambos se fueron caminando por otro pasillo juntos, Steve avanzó y miró por dónde se habían ido, cuando se giró notó a Clint en la puerta, su rostro estaba serio y Steve estaba seguro que él también los había visto irse. Clint abrió más la puerta y le dio el paso, Steve se removió incómodamente adentro y le extendió los documentos que el castaño tomó en silencio, con la mirada perdida.

-Ellos se conocen desde antes ¿no?-preguntó Clint repentinamente.

-Creo... creo que sí.

-No he podido sacarme esa duda de la cabeza desde que la llamó Natalia...-musitó él-¿Desde cuándo conoces a Bucky?

-Toda mi vida-respondió rápidamente, Clint ladeó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Han estado siempre juntos?-él negó con la cabeza.

-Crecimos juntos, Bucky siempre me defendía de los abusadores, ingresamos al ejército, estuvimos juntos durante ese tiempo hasta que...-Steve tragó saliva-teníamos una misión en las montañas, en un tren... hubo una pelea y... Bucky cayó del tren-Steve bajó la cabeza-, él fue dado por muerto pero un año después fue encontrado en Rusia, sin memoria, lo habían convertido en un asesino. Cuando recordó todo, decidimos que no podíamos estar juntos y yo regresé a aquí. 

-¿Cuánto tiempo pasó en Rusia?-preguntó con curiosidad.

-2 años-Clint asintió pensativamente, tenía algo molestándolo en el fondo de su cabeza, una memoria de algo que no conseguía ubicar. De repente, la puerta se abrió de par en par y cuatro  hombres entraron, con grandes armas en sus manos. Steve apenas tuvo tiempo de gritar "¡Abajo!" cuando empezaron a disparar, Steve y Clint se refugiaron bajo la mesa, encogiéndose lo más que podían para evitar las balas. Escucharon repentinamente que uno de los hombres gritó de dolor y varios sonidos de dolor y movimiento se escucharon. Clint se asomó por el borde de la mesa y se quedó con la boca abierta, Natasha terminó de golpear al hombre mientras que Bucky acababa con los otros dos, el hombre hizo un último intento de levantarse hacia ella pero la pelirroja sacó una pistola de su cadera y le disparó directamente en la cabeza, acabando con su vida instantáneamente. Natasha miró hacia atrás para ver a Bucky noquear al último de los hombres, este le dio una sonrisa que era tan conocida para ella que la hizo sonreír. Se quitó el cabello de la cara y se giró para inspeccionar el daño en el lugar.

Sus ojos se encontraron con la horrorizada mirada de su esposo.

Oh, mierda.

* * *

 Loki y Tony estaban en el almuerzo que había organizado Stark Industries y SHIELD, la reunión estaba organizada de manera que los científicos, arquitectos, químicos, etc, socializaran con la otra empresa y crearan nuevos lazos de trabajo. También había un pequeño baile, la gente bailaba plácidamente en la pista, Tony estaba a lado del bar, recostado ligeramente contra la barra mientras tomaba una copa de vino. Loki se encontraba en la pista bailando con Hogun, Tony aún podía sentir algunas chispas de celos pero eran muy pequeñas desde que fueron a la boda de éste y él mismo presenció el gran amor que Hogun y Lorelei se tenían. 

-¿Disfrutando la vista?-Tony se tensó completamente y la copa que tenía en su mano casi se resbaló antes de que él lograra cogerla con fuerza, se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una hermosa mujer rubia que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó Tony en un siseo, sus ojos fijos en dónde estaba Loki, vigilando que no volteara.

-Te he extrañado, Tony-murmuró la mujer, intentando pasar una mano por su brazo pero el hombre se apartó rápidamente de su agarre.

-Lo nuestro fue cosa de una vez, Christine-dijo el castaño con los dientes apretados, la mujer sonrió y miró sus uñas con interés.

-¿Y tú crees que a tu querido esposo le importará si fue una vez o más?-Tony apretó los labios, fulminándola con la mirada-¿Tal vez deberíamos encontrarnos en un lugar más... privado para conversar?

-No-espetó él y Christine se rio.

-¿Crees en serio que tienes alguna opción?-la rubia sacó su celular y se giró-Estaré en contacto, Tony-dijo y se marchó dejando al castaño temblando de rabia y miedo. 

* * *

-¿Cómo te va tratando la vida de casado?-preguntó Loki mientras se deslizaban suavemente por la pista.

-Encantador, hasta ahora, estoy esperando ese terrible momento en el que voy a descubrir su cabello en la bañera o su ropa tirada por toda la casa-Loki se rio con ganas y el moreno sonrió-¿Y cómo te va tratando a ti?

-Yo ya sabía lo del pelo y la ropa, solo me queda resignarme-Hogun sonrió con afecto antes de mirarlo con seriedad.

-¿Eres feliz de verdad, Loki? 

-Lo soy, Hogun-respondió con sinceridad, el moreno lo examinó con la mirada y asintió, satisfecho.

-Ya sabes, apenas se comporte como un imbécil, llámame, yo le recordaré como debe tratarte-Loki sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa, cuando la canción se acabó, Lorelei vino reclamando un baile con su esposo, Loki los miró con una sonrisa y empezó a regresar hacia Tony cuando alguien lo cogió del brazo, Loki se giró con el ceño fruncido y su rostro se quedó pálido cuando vio a la persona que estaba frente a él.

-Nos volvemos a ver,  _Lucas._

_-_ Thanos...-murmuró Loki, su corazón casi se había detenido al verlo y sus manos empezaron a temblar.

-Vi el reportaje que hicieron-Thanos sonrió con crueldad-, recuerda que yo sé cuando mientes,  _Luke,_ y puedo decir instantáneamente que no estabas diciendo toda la verdad ahí.

-Eso no te importa-replicó Loki intentado sonar fuerte pero su voz temblaba.

-Tranquilo, cariño, encontrarnos aquí es solo una coincidencia, encontré mejores prospectos que tú,  _Lucas_ , puedes seguir viviendo tu vida de rico pero tú y yo sabemos la verdad-dijo, acercándose hasta susurrar en su oído-tú no eres más que un pedazo de mierda, no vales nada y pronto ese esposo tuyo se dará cuenta de eso y te dejará-Loki estaba temblando con más fuerza ahora, Thanos le mostró una sonrisa depredadora.

-¿Loki?-el moreno saltó y se soltó de un jalón del agarre de Thanos.

-Gusto en hablar con usted, Señor...  _Stark_ -dijo con burla luego asintió hacia Tony y se marchó, el castaño miró a su esposo y frunció el ceño con preocupación-¿Estás bien, Loki?

-Quiero irme a casa-susurró el moreno, Tony asintió instantáneamente y lo guió fuera del lugar.

* * *

La casa estaba en penumbras, Clint estaba sentado en el mueble mirando la pared perdidamente mientras que Natasha se mantenía parada cerca de la puerta, su expresión tensa y cuidadosa. 

-Cuando tenía diecisiete años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de auto, yo fui la única sobreviviente y me mandaron a vivir con mi tía María, en la familia Stark-comenzó Natasha en voz baja, Clint dirigió su mirada hacia ella-. Vivir con los Starks era... diferente, podía hacer lo que quisiera, nadie me controlaba, mi tío metido en su trabajo, mi tía en sus cosas de sociedad y Tony estaba intentando sacar su primer título, todos tenían su vida y yo no tenía nada que hacer... Así que me junté con la gente equivocada-la pelirroja sonrió amargamente de lado-. Habíamos salido a un bar una noche, era la primera vez que yo iba y el olor a alcohol y cigarro me mareó completamente por lo que salí a tomar un poco de aire... Habían unas personas en el lado del callejón, yo me escondí porque estaba segura que lucía patética y vi que se trataba de dos hombres sosteniendo a otro entre ellos, un hombre enorme con una cicatriz en el rostro lo estaba golpeando mientras que un poco más allá una mujer rubia miraba como si no le importara. No sabía si intervenir o no, tal vez llamar a la policía o algo, estaba asustada-reconoció, mirando sus manos-. De nada sirvió de todas maneras, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, la mujer sacó una pistola y le disparó directo en la cabeza, el hombre estaba muerto instantáneamente. Ella se acercó hasta depositar una carta sobre él, una tarjeta verde, su carta de presentación. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcharse, giró y me vio, yo abrí mucho los ojos, ella solo sonrió de lado y se marchó; la policía llegó poco después y uno de los policías también me vio, yo salí corriendo antes de que pudiera decirme algo. SHIELD me encontró unos días después.

-¿SHIELD?-preguntó el castaño, sobresaltado, ella asintió.

-El director Fury me encontró, intentó ponerme en protección de testigos después de que le dije todo lo que sabía pero me rehusé, no quería esconderme, esa no era mi actitud. Recuerdo que él me miró mucho tiempo, como considerándome antes de decirme si quería unirme a su grupo para derrotar a la mujer, yo dije que sí-sonrió levemente, con tristeza-. Se formó una gran pelea, el secretario Pierce no lo aprobaba pero al final Fury logró convencerlo, también habló con mi tío, diciéndole que yo haría un trabajo muy importante, demás está decir que tío Howard estaba más que orgulloso de mí. Viajamos a Rusia, dónde se había asentado la base de operaciones.

-¿Rusia?-repitió Clint, recordando lo que Steve le había dicho hoy.

-Ahí conocí a Bucky-dijo ella con suavidad, su mente en el pasado-. Solía llamarse Yakov en ese entonces, todos los demás pensaron que era muy niña pero él me entrenó, me protegió y me enseñó todo lo que sabía, me convirtió en una guerrera. Él apenas tenía veinte años, había ido a la guerra joven y había perdido mucho en el medio, para mí, el solo era Yasha. En el equipo estabamos Fury, Sharon Carter, Sam Wilson, Bucky y yo, había más agentes que nos ayudarían cuando el peligro pasara pero la infiltración quedaba en nosotros. Pasamos dos meses en Rusia antes de que por fin encontramos el lugar en el que Amora se encontraba. Fue una gran pelea, perdí la pista de todo mi equipo pero no podía fijarme porque Amora intentaba escapar, así que peleé contra ella, mano a mano y gané cuando logré clavarle un cuchillo. Los agentes de SHIELD estuvieron ahí en segundos, llevándose y Bucky me sacó de ahí porque yo no podía moverme. Consideraron la misión un éxito, Fury me ofreció trabajar de agente pero me rehusé, así que él creó un registro falso por el tiempo que estuve fuera y me dejó ir. Bucky también se marchó, dijo que necesitaba reencontrarse a sí mismo.

-¿Qué cambió ahora? ¿Qué son esos hombres que nos atacaron hoy?-Natasha suspiró.

-Creímos que Amora estaba muerta, hace poco supimos que en SHIELD hubo una infiltración en ese tiempo y ella en realidad estaba viva, lograron salvarla, ahora está de regreso en busca de venganza contra mí y los que la derrotamos-Natasha se acercó unos pasos hacia él-. Lo siento tanto, Clint, lamento haberte mentido pero quiero que sepas que no me arrepiento de lo de hoy, mataría a mil hombres si eso significara que tú estarás con vida-Clint la miró fijamente antes de asentir y estirar su mano hacia ella, Natasha la tomó lentamente y el castaño le dio un suave apretón.

-Todavía tengo que pensar todo esto pero...-suspiró-, necesitamos descansar por ahora-la pelirroja le ofreció una débil sonrisa y dejó que la guiara a la habitación.

* * *

Loki estaba sentado en la cama, su rostro enterrado en sus manos.

-¿Quién era ese hombre?-preguntó el castaño con suavidad.

-Conocí a Thanos en una época de mi vida muy dura-contestó Loki, desviando la mirada-, estaba estresado, trabajando de día para poder darle estudios a Chris e intentando cumplir con mis clases en la noche, no tenía tiempo para nada y el estrés estaba matándome. Una noche, unos amigos me dijeron para ir a tomar un trago, al día siguiente no tenía que trabajar así que acepté. Conocí a Thanos ahí, era tan amable y divertido, fue tan fácil aceptar todo lo que me daba, escuchar cada cosa que me decía...-los ojos de lágrimas estaban llenos de lágrimas pero él no lloraba-Chris fue el que me sacó de ese mundo, me recordó que tenía algo por qué luchar y amenazó a Thanos para que jamás se volviera a acercar a mí, era tan raro, el hermano menor protegiendo al mayor...-sonrió con tristeza y miró a Tony, tomando sus manos-Quiero que sepas que esa parte de mi vida quedó atrás hace mucho tiempo, volver a ver a Thanos me asustó porque he sido tan feliz que tengo miedo que su presencia haya arruinado todo...

-Por supuesto que no-dijo Tony, abrazándolo y lo besó con suavidad-te amo, Loki, agradezco que me hayas contado algo tan importante para tí y quiero que sepas que no importa el pasado, yo siempre estaré contigo.

-No quiero tener ningún secreto contigo, Tony, quiero que seamos felices-Tony lo abrazó y ocultó su rostro culpable en su hombro, pensando en su encuentro con Christine. No iba a dejar que esa mujer arruinara su vida, no ahora cuando éran tan felices.

 

 

 


	4. Capítulo 4

Bucky y Steve estaban sentado en el mueble de su casa, frente a frente. Steve lo miraba fijamente y Bucky le devolvía la mirada con un pequeño gesto de incomodidad.

-¿Qué es lo que significa, entonces?-dijo el rubio finalmente-Creí que ya no tendrías más misiones.

-Y así era-replicó Bucky-pero... son órdenes, Steve, no puedo desobedecerlas.

-¿Natasha tiene las mismas órdenes?-Bucky asintió y Steve suspiró-Dios, nunca puedes saber al final quién es un agente o no.

-Natalia ha estado fuera del sistema por años, no era agente activa, solo tuvo una misión y se salió.

-¿Es esta... Amora, entonces, la que la trajo de vuelta?

-Amora tiene una vendetta contra ella, no se detendrá hasta destruirla, si se ha mostrado ahora después de varios años, es que se siente confiada y que se ha vuelto más poderosa. 

-... No quiero que te pase nada, Bucky-murmuró Steve, bajando la mirada-, apenas te he recuperado y perderte de nuevo...-sacudió la cabeza-no podría soportarlo.

-Hey-Bucky se arrodilló frente a él-no vas a perderme, estoy aquí, atraparemos a Amora y podremos volver a nuestra vida normal.

-¿Lo prometes?-susurró Steve, el castaño le dio una leve sonrisa.

-Te lo prometo.

* * *

Natasha bajó las escaleras enfundada en un elegante vestido rojo largo y brillante, de escote largo y de falda larga.

-Te ves hermosa-dijo Loki, cuando la vio.

-Gracias-sonrió la mujer-tú también te ves muy guapo-dijo mirando su traje gris perla que quedaba maravilloso con su piel.

-¿Estamos todos listos?-preguntó Clint, entrando, le sonrió a su esposa y tomó su mano para depositar un suave beso en el dorso-Te ves encantadora.

-Muchas gracias-respondió ella, dándole un suave beso.

-Ya estamos listos-dijo Tony, trayendo a Ian en sus brazos, completamente dormido, Jarvis iba justo detrás.

-Oh, se durmió rápido-sonrió Loki, dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo.

-Sip, soy genial para dormirlo, nadie puede resistirse a mi voz-dijo el castaño y los otros rodaron los ojos. Tony le entregó a Jarvis el bebé, se despidieron y se marcharon. 

Natasha estaba dando una gran fiesta por su cumpleaños, todas las personas más influyentes del medio iban a estar ahí. Realmente, la fiesta era un señuelo. Debatiendo con el equipo, habían decidido que una fiesta muy publicitada atraería la atención de Amora y esta no podría resisitirse a las ganas de crear un poco de caos. Los agentes de SHIELD se encontraban camuflados por todo el lugar; Sam y Sharon estaban listos para cualquier movimiento, Sharon controlando todos los monitores y Sam preparando a "Falcon". Natasha y Clint llegaron y se encontraron primero con María Hill.

-Natasha, querida-sonrió la castaña con falsedad, la pelirroja le sonrió de la misma forma.

-Disfrazada de persona elegante, el camuflaje de SHIELD mejora cada vez más-dijo con falsa dulzura y la castaña forzó un poco más su sonrisa, Clint se removió con incomodidad entre ellas.

-Trabajo es trabajo, Romanov, no todos tenemos a un muy atento esposo para hacer todo por nosotras-Natasha le entrecerró los ojos, María volvió a sonreírle y se marchó.

* * *

Loki y Tony habían estado bailando con suavidad en el centro de la pista, sin enterarse nada de lo que iba a suceder después, simplemente disfrutando el uno del otro. Cuando se cansaron, se dirigieron a la mesa para tomar un poco de vino, Tony se disculpó un momento para ir al baño y se alejó del salón. Tony entró en el baño y se mojó la cara, hacía bastante calor en ese lugar, se secó con una toalla de papel y salió.

-Tony-el castaño se giró y apretó los dientes cuando vio quién era.

-¿Qué quieres, Christine?-preguntó, mirando alrededor.

-No hay necesidad de ser tan agresivo, cariño, solo quiero hablar un poco-dijo la rubia, ella llevaba puesto un largo vestido plateado con un escote casi obceno que no le favorecía en lo más mínimo.

-Mira, no tengo tiempo para esto-dijo Tony, girándose. Christine lo jaló repentinamente del brazo y lo besó sorpresivamente, el castaño la tomó de la cintura y la alejó, luciendo furioso-¡¿Te has vuelto loca?!-le gritó, marchándose a pasos rápidos. Christine sonrió con malicia y sonrió hacia atrás.

-¿Lo sacaste?-preguntó y el hombre que estaba más atrás sonrió.

-Salió perfecta-aseguró y Christine volvió a sonreír.

* * *

Tony regresó a lado de Loki, que estaba conversando con Bruce y Clint, el castaño se puso a lado y se tomó una copa entera de vino.

-Tony ¿estás bien?-preguntó Loki con preocupación.

-¿Eh? Sí, sí, solo tenía un poco de sed-dijo forzando una sonrisa, Loki lo miró con duda pero ya no pudo responder porque se escuchó un gran estruendo. La puerta había sido arrancada de su lugar y varios hombres con máscaras entraron al lugar, la gente empezó a gritar y a correr. Una mujer rubia caminó dentro del lugar como si tuviera todo el derecho, una sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro, Natasha la miró con furia.

-Vaya, vaya, Natalia, nos volvemos a encontrar-dijo ella.

-Amora-respondió la pelirroja, apretando los dientes. Los agentes de SHIELD aparecieron, peleando contra los hombres de Amora; Bruce, Pepper y Steve empezaron a gritar para que la gente saliera y se pusiera a salvo. Tony estaba gritando por Loki, en medio de la locura, lo había perdido de vista. Clint estaba intentado sacar a las personas cerca del bar cuando fue golpeado en el costado, cayó contra uno de los bancos y de desplomó, adolorido. Amora se acercó a él, sonriendo.

-Así que tú eres el nuevo amorcito de Talia, mmm, yo creí que tendría que volver a ir por el guapo de Yasha, después de todo, ella parecía muy enamorada de él hace tiempo-Clint la fulminó con la mirada, ocultando su sorpresa y lo rápido que latía su corazón-Ahora sé bueno y ven conmigo.

-En tus sueños-respondió el castaño con los dientes apretados, Amora soltó un suspiro dramático y sacó una pistola paralizadora de su estuche.

-¿Por qué tienen que hacerlo todo tan difícil?-dijo con exasperación, apuntándole. De repente, Loki apareció por uno de los lados y la mandó hacia atrás, pateándola en uno de los lados, Amora cayó con un gruñido y lo miró con rabia-¡Maldito imbécil!-gritó.

-No voy a dejar que dañes a Clint-dijo el moreno, mirándola con firmeza, la rubia lo fulminó con la mirada pero sonrió repentinamente, Loki se tensó y el golpe que sintió en su cabeza lo tomó completamente por sorpresa.

-¡Loki!-gritó Clint, intentando levantarse.

-Oh, Skurge, gracias-ronroneó la rubia, mirando a su fiel ayudante.

-¡Loki, no!-gritó Natasha cuando pudo llegar a dónde ellos estaban.

-Oh, así que lo conoces-sonrió la rubia luego se giró hacia el moreno, acariciando su rostro desmayado-me pregunto que haré con él...-murmuró, fingiendo reflexión.

-¡Aléjate de mi esposo!-gritó Tony, corriendo hacia ellos.

-Skurge-dijo Amora, arrastrando las palabras y el hombre alejó a Tony con una patada bien dada. Se escuchó el ruido de varios carros afuera, los refuerzos de SHIELD habían llegado-Creo que es hora de irnos-dijo la rubia y empezaron a retirarse, Natasha, Bucky y Tony intentaron ir por ella pero varios hombres le cerraron el paso, Amora se giró un momento antes de salir por una de las puertas de atrás-Dile adiós a tu amigo, Natalia, tal vez me sea útil-dijo ella, antes de dejar que sus hombres la guiaran fuera.

-¡NO, Loki, no!-gritó Tony, uno de los hombres logró acertarle un golpe en el pecho, haciéndolo volar y golpear la barra, cayendo desmayado. Natasha lo golpeó, lo hizo caer y le rompió el cuello en un solo movimiento. Bucky terminó con otros dos más y se puso la mano en su costado, donde uno de ellos había logrado dañarlo con una daga. Fury entró en el lugar, mientras los demás agentes de refuerzo ayudaban con los hombres que aún quedaban.

-Wilson, dame tu ubicación-dijo Fury por el intercomunicador.

- _Los hombres de Amora tomaron el área de operaciones, estuve peleando con ellos con la Agente 13 y la agente Hill pero Amora logró escapar con Skurge y varios de sus hombres, me parece también que llevaban a uno herido con ellos_ -Fury se giró hacia Natasha.

-¿Han tomado a algún rehén, Romanov-Natasha alzó la mirada, sus ojos repentinamente llorosos.

-Se han llevado a Loki.

* * *

Tony despertó al día siguiente en el hospital, su cabeza dolía un montón y tenía algo apretado en su pecho que no le dejaba respirar correctamente, se preguntó vagamente que demonios había bebido anoche mientras parpadeaba adormiladamente. Se sorprendió cuando vio que estaba en un cuarto blanco y se sentó con rapidez, soltando un gruñido adolorido por el dolor que tenía en el pecho.

-¡Tony, despertaste!-el castaño alzó la mirada y miró a Pepper, la rubia seguía usando el mismo vestido que en la fiesta y tenía los ojos llorosos.

-¿Qué...?-las imágenes de ayer le vinieron a la cabeza y su mirada se llenó de pánico-Pepper ¿dónde está Loki?

-Tony, se lo llevaron Tony, no pudieron detener a esa mujer y se llevaron a Loki-Tony sintió que se le caía el alma a los pies, la ira dentro de él empezó a crecer rápidamente y lanzó las colchas hacia un lado, intentado pararse-¡Tony! ¿A dónde vas?-preguntó la rubia, intentando que vuelva a echarse, Tony la apartó y alzó la mirada con firmeza, un brillo acerado apareció en sus ojos.

-Voy a recuperar a mi esposo-dijo y se puso la bata encima, cubriéndose.

-¿Tony?-el castaño alzó la mirada y vio a Steve parado en la puerta, su mirada preocupada.

-Steve, necesito tu ayuda-el rubio ensanchó los ojos.

* * *

Natasha, Bucky, Sam, Sharon, María y Clint se encontraban en la sala de conferencias con Fury cuando la puerta se abrió intempestivamente, Tony estaba parado ahí, vestido en bata de hospital con Pepper y Steve a su costado.

-¿Qué significa esto, Sr. Stark?-preguntó Fury con voz calmada, rogando por calma.

-Quiero que me devuelvan a mi esposo-dijo el castaño, caminando con esfuerzo hacia allí, apoyándose ligeramente en Steve que lo tenía cogido del brazo, su rostro preocupado. Bucky frunció el ceño.

-Tony-dijo Natasha con suavidad-escúchame, estamos organizando una misión para eso, recuperaremos a Loki, lo...

-Tú.-dijo Tony, interrumpiéndola, Natasha casi saltó ante la furia de su primo-Tú me debes muchas explicaciones y me las vas a dar todas pero lo que ahora quiero es que me incluyan en esta misión de rescate.

-Sr. Stark, nosotros no podemos...-comenzó Fury.

-No te he preguntado si puedes o no, Parchecito, he dicho que vas a hacerlo o voy a traerme abajo esta organización así sea lo último que haga en la vida-amenazó el castaño mirándolo con fijeza, Fury le devolvió la mirada con igual de fuerza por varios minutos antes de suspirar con frustración.

-Bien, vamos a hacerlo pero si va a estar en esta misión, tiene que obedecer nuestras indicaciones, contrario a lo que piensa, nosotros sabemos lo que hacemos-Tony asintió cortamente.

-Pero una cosa más, si yo estoy, el capitán Rogers también estará-casi todos se giraron a mirarlo sorprendidos (incluido el rubio), Bucky se levantó de su asiento, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con vehemencia.

-El capitán Rogers es alguien de mi total confianza, necesito una persona así a mi lado, estamos los dos y punto.

-Tony...-dijo el rubio, el castaño se giró hacia él con firmeza.

-Confío en ti con mi vida, Steve, sé que puedes ayudarme-el rubio lo miró fijamente y luego asintió.

-Estoy dentro.

* * *

-¿Hay algo que no me has dicho?-preguntó Bucky, apenas entraron a su apartamento. Steve se sobresaltó y apartó la mirada con culpabilidad.

-Bucky...

-No más mentiras, Steve, te conté toda mi verdad, espero lo mismo de tí-el rubio bajó la mirada y suspiró.

-Tony y yo estuvimos juntos mucho tiempo... mientras aún estaba casado con Tom-Bucky se quedó con la boca abierta, Steve se sentía tan avergonzado que no era capaz de alzar la mirada-. Tony no era feliz y yo tampoco, fue muy fácil estar juntos, Tom no se interesaba en él y Tony tampoco. Fue cuando llegó Loki que nos separamos...

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Bucky en voz baja-¿Por qué harías eso? ¿Por qué... te rebajarías de esa forma?-Steve apretó los ojos con fuerza, las lágrimas escapándose de sus ojos.

-Me enamoré de él, Bucky, lo quería...

-¿Y por eso olvidaste tus morales? ¿Todo lo que las monjas nos enseñaron? ¿Todo lo que significaba el honor y el amor propio?-Steve estaba temblando sin saber qué decir. Bucky soltó el aire, sin poder asimilar lo que se había enterado.

-Bucky...-el castaño retrocedió negando con la cabeza, Steve sollozó-Bucky, por favor...

-Necesito... necesito un trago-dijo antes de coger su chaqueta y salir de la casa, Steve se dejó caer en el mueble, llorando.

 

 

 

 


	5. Capítulo 5

Tony y Natasha tuvieron una gran pelea cuando volvieron a la casa, Natasha le contó todo lo que había pasado, le contó las cosas que había hecho y el plan que había hecho. Tony había estado furioso con ella, gritándole la tontería que había hecho, que si algo le pasaba a Loki sería su culpa, que no podía creer que ella le hubiera ocultado algo así. Tony se encerró en su laboratorio completamente, ni siquiera Pepper tenía permitido el paso. Todos estaban preocupados por él menos Steve porque él entendía, Steve sabía que si fuera Bucky quien estuviera atrapado, también haría hasta lo imposible por salvarlo y sabía que Tony estaba trabajando en algo ahí en su laboratorio, solo tenían que esperar a ver que sería. Natasha, Bucky, Clint y Steve trabajaron junto con Fury, Sharon, Sam y María en encontrar el escondite de Amora, organizar los grupos y crear estrategias. Bucky se encargaba de las estrategias, era experto en eso, sabía exactamente cómo se movía el mundo ahí por lo que había visto mientras trabajaba en Rusia. Natasha se había retraído y solo se había dedicado a entrenar a los agentes que trabajarían en la misión; Clint estaba preocupado por ella, la mujer no descansaba mucho y comía poco, lo único que la mantenía era el recuperar a Loki y reparar lo que había hecho. Steve era un líder natural, había estado trabajando con Fury y María en la dirección de la misión; Steve había estado trabajando ahí por él y por Tony, tomando el poder que le había dado el castaño. Bucky no estaba feliz.

-¿Podrías hablar conmigo, por favor?-dijo Steve, siguiendo a Bucky por un pasillo. El castaño solo caminó más rápido, su mirada fija en el frente.

-No tenemos nada que decir, Steve, además me están esperando los de Estrategias.

-Bucky, detente-dijo Steve, cogiendo su brazo. Bucky se soltó de un tirón y se giró, acorralándolo contra la pared.

-¿Qué me vas a decir, Rogers? ¿Qué tú y Stark quedaron siendo los mejores amigos después de que se separaron? ¿qué confía tanto en tí que ruega porque también estés aquí, en medio del peligro?-siseó Bucky en su rostro, Steve se quedó estupefacto, incapaz de moverse. El castaño lo soltó con un solo movimiento y se marchó, Steve se quedó mirando por donde se había ido.

* * *

Tom y Chris llegaron al día siguiente, Chris había preguntado inmediatamente por su cuñado pero Pepper les había informado que Tony se había encerrado en el laboratorio y no había forma de hacerlo salir de allí. Chris estaba histérico, asustado hasta lo más profundo por lo que podría estarle pasando a su hermano. Tom lo tomó del brazo y puso a Eddie en su regazo, obligándolo a calmarse antes de girarse con frialdad hacia los demás.

-Quiero ver a Anthony, ahora mismo-dijo en voz baja.

-Tom... Tony no va a dejar entrar a nadie-murmuró Steve, desde un lado. Tom giró la cabeza y lo traspasó con sus ojos azules. 

-¿Y cuál es tu lugar aquí, Rogers? ¿Buscando ser de nuevo el amante ahora que su esposo ha desaparecido?-Steve retrocedió, sorprendido por el enojo que salía de los labios de Tom. Bucky se envaró, desviando su mirada del rubio y apretando los puños, así que Tom había estado consciente de que Steve se había metido en la cama de Stark mientras estaban casados, sus dientes se apretaron y salió del cuarto, la mirada de Steve lo siguió con pesar. Tom tembló y cayó sentado a lado de su esposo.

-Mi amigo está desaparecido, mi hermano, quién prácticamente salvó mi vida-dijo con voz llorosa-¿Quién hizo esto?-Natasha cerró los ojos y dos lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Lo siento tanto, Tom...-musitó-todo ha sido mi culpa-Tom la miró unos momentos antes de girarse hacia el rincón dónde estaba Jarvis y acercarse a él, el hombre lo miró con fijeza y extendió a Ian sin ninguna palabra.

-Desde hoy Ian quedará bajo nuestro cuidado, quiero que hagan hasta lo mínimo por devolvernos a Loki-dijo con firmeza, Chris se levantó para que se fueran pero Tom se detuvo antes de salir y clavó sus ojos en Natasha dándole la mirada más fría que jamás había usado-Si Loki sale dañado por lo que sea que hayas hecho, te mataré con mis propias manos-Todos se quedaron estupefactos, incapaz de reaccionar. Chris no dijo nada, sabía que su esposo se sentía tan protector de Loki como él y sabía que si a su hermano le sucedía algo, él tampoco se detendría con nada. Tom y Chris salieron y los demás se quedaron sumidos en un incómodo silencio.

* * *

Loki gruñó, recibiendo otro golpe en el rostro, podía sentir la sangre resbalando por su nariz y su boca pero no podía hacer nada por limpiarse, sus manos estaban atadas a una silla. Amora sonrió y se acercó a él, cogiendo su mentón para que alzara la cara, Loki la fulminó con la mirada.

-¿Listo para decirnos todo sobre Natalia?-preguntó la rubia con voz falsamente dulce. Loki sonrió con frialdad.

-No conozco a ninguna Natalia-respondió con firmeza, la expresión de Amora cambió de plácida a molesta.

-Golpéenlo un poco más, veamos cuánto resiste su lealtad-dijo la mujer, saliendo del lugar. Skurge sonrió perversamente y Loki tragó pero sostuvo su cabeza en alto. Skurge se adelantó y mandó un sólido golpe a su rostro, haciéndolo girar la cabeza con un gruñido. El siguiente golpe cayó en su pecho, quitándole el aire y Skurge sonrió de nuevo mientras cogía su pierna y la doblaba, Loki se mordió el labio hasta sacarse sangre para impedirse a sí mismo de gritar. 

-Tal vez eso te enseñe un poco-dijo el hombre antes de arrastrarlo a su celda y lanzarlo como sea adentro. Loki jadeó, incapaz de moverse, le dolía todo, no podía moverse de dónde lo habían dejado.

-Anthony...-susurró para sí mismo-Anthony... ¿dónde estás...?-se encogió en sí mismo y ocultó sus lágrimas.

* * *

Había pasado una semana desde la pelea. Steve, Fury y María habían salido con un plan ideal para la misión, Natasha tenía a los agentes listos y Bucky les había dicho a todos la estrategia que usarían para asegurar el éxito. El único que faltaba era Tony. Steve había puesto su posición firme cuando dijo que nadie saldría hasta que Anthony viniera, lo cual no lo había ayudado en nada a su situación con Bucky pero Tony había puesto su confianza en él, no iba a decepcionarlo. Steve, Fury, Natasha y Clint estaban en una reunión cuando la puerta del salón se abrió con una explosión; inmediatamente, se levantaron los cuatro sacando sus armas pero se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando un hombre de metal entró en el lugar. El visor se levantó y ellos jadearon cuando vieron el rostro serio de Tony.

-Les presento a... Iron Man-dijo con una sonrisa fría.

* * *

Loki había vuelto a ser arrastrado al área de interrogaciones, Amora estaba ahí como siempre con Skurge parado a la sombra. La semana había sido torturosa, algo nuevo que dañar en su cuerpo, un nuevo intento de que soltara información sobre Natasha pero Loki jamás lo iba a hacer, nunca iba a poner en peligro a su familia, no importaba si la misma familia te ocultaba cosas que te llevaban a situaciones como esta. 

-¿Qué tal te sientes hoy, cariño?-preguntó la rubia con falsa dulzura-¿Listo para hablar o no?-Loki solo la miró y ella suspiró, iba a girarse hacia Skurge cuando alguien tocó la puerta y luego la abrió.

-Hermana, tenemos que hablar-Loki tuvo que controlar su rostro con todas sus fuerzas para que no se viera su incredulidad. Lorelei se encontraba ahí, cogiendo un file contra su pecho y mirando fijamente a la rubia, ignorando a los demás.

-¿Precisamente ahora, Lori?

-Sí-dijo ella con firmeza, Amora rodó los ojos y asintió.

-Regresalo a su celda, lo sacaremos luego-ordenó Amora, Skurge tomó a Loki del brazo con fuerza, haciéndolo hacer un gesto de dolor y se lo llevó a su celda. Loki cayó pesadamente contra la pared, incapaz de creer lo que había visto. Lorelei, la esposa de Hogun, una científica de SHIELD, era la hermana de esa terrorista. Loki no podía creerlo. Pasaron varias horas en las que estuvo en completo silencio, había comido un poco de la porquería que le daban pero su estómago protestaba por la comida tan mala, haciéndolo comer aún menos y sintiéndose más cansado y débil cada vez más. Loki deseó una vez más que Anthony viniera por él rápido, lo extrañaba tanto y a su hijo, necesitaba verlo con urgencia, quería tenerlo en sus brazos, volver a ver sus pequeños ojos, decirle lo mucho que lo quiere... Unos sonidos en la puerta lo hicieron envararse, su cuerpo se tensó, listo para volver a ver a Skurge cuando una cabellera roja se asomó.

-Loki-dijo Lorelei con nerviosismo.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó sorprendido, Lorelei se removió y se acercó a él de prisa.

-Estoy sacándote de aquí-dijo con firmeza.

* * *

El equipo se encontraba en un avión de SHIELD cerca del área dónde se ubicaba el refugio de Amora, tenía más hombres de lo que pensaron pero podrían manejarlo. Tony estaba dentro de su traje, completamente listo y concentrado en lo que debía hacer, su mente puesta en su esposo. Steve se acercó a él y lo miró con preocupación.

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer, no te arriesgues de más, por favor-dijo en voz baja, Tony le lanzó una mirada rápida y asintió. Cuando las puertas del avión se abrieron, Tony salió disparado como un cohete hacia el punto dónde debía estar el lugar luego soltó varios cohetes que causaron explosiones en la entrada. Se escucharon gritos y rápidamente salieron varios hombres con armas, disparándole. Tony los esquivó con un poco de torpeza, aún acostumbrándose al traje, pero le cogió el truco y empezó a moverse con más facilidad entre los ataques. El avión de SHIELD aterrizó y los agentes salieron velozmente, luchando contra los hombres que estaban ahí mientras Tony se abría paso entre ellos con sus pequeños misiles y armas. Tenía que encontrar a Loki, tenía que sacarlo de ahí y después regresaría a matar a esos malditos. Nadie tocaba a su esposo.

* * *

Lorelei escuchó las explosiones y se apresuró en quitarles sus ataduras, la puerta de la celda se abrió de un golpe y Skurge entró, se quedó un momento quieto, confundido antes de entender la situación y lanzar a Lorelei hacia el otro lado de la habitación con un golpe.

-¡Lorelei!-exclamó Loki, cuando la pelirroja cayó al suelo y no se movió. Skurge lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró con él.

-Tú y yo daremos un bonito paseo-dijo el hombre con voz siniestra y Loki no pudo evitar sentir terror por lo que fuera a pasar.

* * *

Amora estaba saliendo por el pasaje secreto del lugar, los habían encontrado más rápido de lo que había pensado y ahora necesitaba huir antes de que la atraparan, tal vez volver un poco al anonimato.

-¿A dónde con tanta prisa?-dijo una voz familiar, Amora se detuvo de golpe y sonrió de lado, girándose.

-Natalia, a los tiempos que nos vemos-dijo con una falsa sonrisa.

-Podría decir lo mismo, Amora-replicó la pelirroja, poniéndose en posición. 

-¿Crees que puedes ganarme, Natalia?-dijo ladeando la cabeza, imitando su posición.

-Esta vez me aseguraré que te quedes bien muerta-dijo la pelirroja y atacó. Ambas mujeres se sumergieron en una pelea muy pareja, Amora siempre había sido fuerte, había sido entrenada para pelear y defenderse pero Natasha era una natural, siempre tuvo esa facilidad y esa intuición para saber donde poner cada golpe, dónde herir para salir vencedora. Amora logró patearla en la cara, lanzándola hacia atrás y desorientándola unos segundos; la rubia colocó en sus caderas y apresó su cuello entre sus manos, apretando con fuerza y cortándole el aire.

-Esta vez pierdes, Natalia, eres tú quien morirás y yo bailaré sobre tu cadaver-le siseó con una sonrisa sádica. Natasha se estaba quedando sin aire cuando de repente un disparo de oyó y Amora cayó como peso muerto hacia un lado. Natasha jadeó por aire, incorporándose. Clint estaba ahí, un arma en sus manos y una bala había atravesado el cráneo de la rubia, derramando mucha sangre alrededor.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el castaño, Natasha asintió, en shock. Clint sonrió y tomó su mano, ayudándola a levantarse-Vamos, tenemos que ver si Tony logró encontrar a Loki-la pelirroja volvió a asentir y ambos salieron corriendo.

* * *

Tony había estado buscando por todos lados pero no lo encontraba, varios agentes de SHIELD habían logrado entrar ya en el lugar y estaban llevándose a varios de los hombres hacia el avión, bien apresado con las esposas. Tony voló otra puerta y entró. Se detuvo instantáneamente en su lugar. Skurge tenía a Loki cogido del cuello y su daga estaba puesta justo en el inicio del cuello, apenas unos centímetros más abajo de la barbilla.

-¿Qué demonios se supone que eres tú?-preguntó el hombre, moviéndose de un pie a otro, Loki jadeaba, el agarre en su cuello le estaba cortando el aire. Tony se quitó el visor con lentitud y alzó sus manos para demostrar que no haría nada.

-Devuélveme a Loki y juro que no te pasará nada-dijo con voz suave, el agarre de Skurge se apretó más, inseguro.

-¡No vayas a acercarte o le corto el cuello!-amenazó, apretando el cuchillo un poco más contra la piel pálida, sacando una gota de sangre. Bucky se movió entre las sombras, captando la mirada de Tony sobr el hombre de Skurge y apuntando su arma hacia su cabeza.

-Solo devuélvemelo-dijo Tony, dando un leve paso hacia el frente. Skurge se sobresaltó y el cuchillo se movió al mismo tiempo que el disparo sonaba y lo mataba instantáneamente-¡Loki, no!-gritó Tony mientras el moreno caía al suelo, cogiéndose el cuello que rápidamente se llenaba de sangre. Bucky soltó el arma de golpe y se montó sobre Loki, cogiendo su cuello con ambas  manos y tapando la herida.

-¡Consigue ayuda, ahora!-gritó con urgencia y Tony salió volando en trance. No podía morir, Loki no podía morir, no ahora que lo había salvado...

 


	6. Capítulo 6

El movimiento dentro del avión era frenético. Loki había sido ingresado en una camilla con Bucky aún sobre él, sus manos alrededor de su cuello como si lo estuviera ahogando pero en realidad le estaba salvando la vida. Loki tenía los ojos muy abiertos, fijos en los de Bucky, su boca semi abierta pero incapaz de formar ninguna palabra. Su mano temblorosa se posó en el antebrazo de Bucky, sus ojos formando un silencioso ruego y Bucky asintió con fuerza.

-No vas a morir, Loki, no hoy, te lo juro-musitó, el moreno sintió cómo las lágrimas se derramaban de sus ojos y cómo el mundo empezaba a ponerse negro en los bordes-No voy a dejarte morir, así que no te rindas ¿Me escuchas?-Loki no podía hablar, no podía pensar, sentía que el oxígenos se escapa de sus pulmones, quería sacarse a Bucky de encima pero sabía que si lo hacía, no viviría para contarlo. Fue entonces que un fuerte dolor le atravesó el vientre y se tensó, casi doblándose en dos, jadeando de dolor-¿Qué está pasando?

-Creo... creo que... ¿está teniendo un aborto?-preguntó la doctora con confusión, trabajando para quitarles los pantalones que se estaban tiñendo rápidamente de rojo.

-Oh, Dios...-musitó Tony, sintiendo que el mundo se le caía encima. Los doctores se movieron a su alrededor con rapidez, la doctora le hizo una ecografía sobre el vientre y observó intensamente la pantalla.

-¡Todavía está vivo!-exclamó sin quitar su vista de las imágenes, un latido irregular se pudo escuchar poco después y Tony pensó que era una de las cosas más hermosas que había escuchado en su vida.

-¡Necesitamos apurarnos todo lo que podamos al hospital, no creo que aguante demasiado!-exclamó el otro médico, trabajando alrededor de Bucky. Tony se había quedado congelado en su sitio, incapaz de desviar su mirada de dónde su esposo luchaba por su vida. Sintió una mano en su brazo pero no se giró, Clint miró con pesar dónde su amigo estaba, rogando que le permitiera vivir. Natasha estaba a unos metros, con los puños apretados y la mirada llorosa, no podía morir ¡Él no podía morir! Sam y Sharon la acompañaron, tomándola de los brazos y consolándola. Steve miraba fijamente a su pareja, tenía toda la confianza que si alguien podía salvarlo, era Bucky. Les tomó dos horas en volver a casa, dos largas horas en las que Tony no se movió de dónde estaba y siguió viendo a su esposo.

-¡Está colapsando!-gritó Bucky, viendo a Loki poner los ojos en blanco y empezar a convulsionar.

-¡Presione con fuerza!-gritó el doctor, insertando un líquido de algo por el cable intravenosa. Escuchó atentamente el corazón de Loki, midiendo cada respiración y relajándose ligeramente cuando encontró un ritmo más o menos estable-Tenemos máximo media hora antes de que el efecto acabe y no creo que funcione una segunda vez-dijo con gravedad. El avión aterrizó en la zona de emergencia del hospital, Loki fue sacado rápidamente, con Bucky aún encima suyo, y varios médicos los rodearon con rapidez, llevándolo adentro. 

Tony se quedó parado dónde estaba. Si Loki moría... no sabía que sería capaz de hacer por volver a estar a su lado.

* * *

Chris y Tom estaban esperando en el hospital y vieron con impacto como Loki era ingresado de emergencia. Chris catalogó todo lo que vio en un segundo y se quedó pálido, un helado miedo formándose en su vientre. Tom se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en su brazo, diciéndole que él sentía lo mismo. Tony, Clint y Natasha fueron los siguientes en entrar, el castaño se acercó rápidamente al moreno y tomó a su hijo en brazos.

-¿Qué sucedió?-preguntó Tom.

-El tipo que lo tenía logró cortarle el cuello antes de que lo mataramos, si no fuera que Barnes se movió rápido...-no completó la frase pero no hizo falta, Tom tragó y Chris sostuvo a Eddie contra su pecho, sus ojos ensanchados y llorosos. 

-¿Tú estás bien?-Tony se sorprendió un poco pero asintió, Tom puso una mano en su brazo-Somos familia ahora, Tony, nada de lo que pasó antes importa-el castaño asintió y le agradeció con la mirada.

* * *

-Bien, Sr. Barnes. A mi cuenta, va a soltar rápidamente el cuello del Sr. Stark ¿entendido?-Bucky asintió, tensándose-Uno... dos... y... ¡Tres!-Bucky soltó a Loki de un salto y dos médicos se movieron inmediatamente, tapando la herida con gasas-Necesito que se retire ahora-el castaño asintió y salió de la sala de operaciones, donde trabajaban para mantener vivo a Loki y a su bebé.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Steve, apenas lo vio salir. Bucky asintió vagamente, su mirada fija en sus manos ensangrentadas-¿Por qué no vamos a que te quites esta ropa y puedas asearte?

-No, quiero quedarme aquí, quiero... quiero ver si vive-Steve asintió, sabiendo que el castaño se sentiría culpable si Loki moría. Rogaba al cielo que Loki sobreviviera porque si no... Steve no sabía que sería de Tony y su familia.

* * *

-Vamos, necesito saber que sucede con ese bebé-dijo el doctor, mirando fijamente la herida del cuello de Loki en la que estaba trabajando.

-Está estable por ahora-respondió Katrina, que había sido llamada a este hospital apenas se enteraron lo del bebé-pero no estoy segura de cuánto resista de esa manera, Loki está muy mal.

-Dos costillas rotas, una de ellas está poniendo el corazón en estrés, necesito que termines con esa herida de cuello para poder abrir, Stefan-dijo otro doctor, viendo los rayos X del tórax de Loki.

-Necesito asegurar la arteria, ha tenido mucha suerte de que no haya sido cortada pero está bastante débil-contestó Stefan, trabajando junto a su ayudante.

-¡El bebé está entrando en estrés!-exclamó Katrina, saltando-¡Necesito entrar ya, Stefan!-dijo, mientras se preparaba.

-¡Solo dame dos segundos!-respondió el doctor, sin distraerse por un segundo en lo que hacía.

-¡Está entrando en paro, doctor!-exclamó una de las enfermeras mientras el ritmo del corazón de Loki se disparaba.

-¡Stefan, ahora!-dijo Katrina, lista y a punto de intervenir.

-¡Está hecho!-dijo Stefan, alejándose de la mesa y dejando que Katrina y el otro doctor empezaron a trabajar en él rápidamente.

-¡Dr. Russo, ha entrado en paro cardiorrespiratorio!-dijo la enfermera, viendo como todos los signos vitales de Loki caía. El doctor abandonó sus herramientas y rápidamente empezó a hacerle RCP.

-¡Katrina! ¿Qué sucede con el bebé?-preguntó con voz fuerte, sin dejar de intentar reanimar a Loki.

-Hay demasiada sangre, Leo, no creo que lo logre-replicó la doctora, con sus manos metidas casi hasta el codo dentro del vientre de Loki, trabajando sin parar. 

-¡Enfermera, prepare el desfibrilador!-exclamó Leo, empujando el pecho de Loki, la mujer se movió rápidamente y le acercó las paletas-¡Carga a 200, despejen!-todos sacaron las manos y el doctor puso el artefacto en su pecho, viendo como Loki se alzaba de la mesa y luego volvía a caer, aún sin recuperar sus signos vitales. Leo contó hasta diez, maldiciendo en voz baja-¡Pongan 1 mg de epi y cargen a 250, ya!-la enfermera cumplió con la hecho inmediatamente, colocando el líquido en la vía intravenosa y cargando las paletas-¡Despejen!-volvieron a sacar las manos y la electricidad pasó por el cuerpo de Loki, alzándolo nuevamente.

-¡Tenemos pulso!-exclamó la enfermera y Leo soltó un suspiro aliviado.

-Bien, ahora tenemos que entrar a reparar esa costilla-dijo, dejando que la asistenta secara su sudor antes de volver a concentrarse en lo que debía hacer-Katrina ¿el bebé?

-Lo hemos perdido, Leo, no soportó el estrés-musitó en voz baja la mujer, Leo soltó un suspiro cansado y se sacudió el pesar.

-Entonces concentremos en que Loki viva, es lo único que podemos hacer ahora-dijo y volvió al trabajo.

* * *

-¿El esposo del Sr. Stark?-Tony saltó de su asiento y se acercó rápidamente al doctor.

-Soy yo, ¿cómo está Loki?-Stefan lo miró y puso un rostro impasivo.

-La herida del cuello pudo ser curada a tiempo pero Loki estaba en muy mal estado, varias costillas estaban rotas y una de ellas estaba estresando el corazón pero el doctor Russo está trabajando en ello ahora. Respecto al bebé... lamento decirle que no pudo soportar el estrés y lo ha perdido-Tony se quedó parado exactamente dónde estaba, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de escuchar. Tom aferró a su esposo contra su cuerpo, dejándolo llorar en su hombro mientras que controlaba su propia tristeza. Pepper lloró silenciosamente, abrazando a Ian a su pecho. Natasha miró vacíamente al frente, todo había sido su culpa, ella había puesto a las personas que más quería en peligro y ahora Loki había perdido a su hijo, jamás iba a perdonarla. Clint aferró la mano de su esposa, sintiéndose terriblemente triste por su amigo, frustrado de no poder hacer más por las personas que quería. Steve se mordió el labio, sintiéndose muy triste por lo que acababa de oír y Bucky se sentía culpable porque, tal vez, si hubiera puesto más empeño en salvarlo, tal vez ese bebé habría logrado sobrevivir. Bruce fue el único que se movió hacia Tony y lo cogió con fuerza por los hombros, mirándolo fijamente.

-Escúchame, Tony, sé muy bien que sientes que el mundo se te está cayendo ahora y que estás pasando por mucho dolor pero no puedes quebrarte ¿me oyes? Loki va a necesitarte más que nunca una vez que salga de esa sala de operaciones y tú tienes que estar ahí para él, tienes que apoyarlo y tienes que ser muy paciente porque las cosas van a ponerse muy difíciles después de esto ¿Me entiendes?-Tony lo miró perdidamente y Bruce apretó un poco más su agarre-Necesito saber si me entiendes, Tony, si harás lo que te pido, si serás fuerte por tu esposo, por tu hijo, por tu familia.

-... Lo seré-musitó Tony, asintiendo lentamente. Algunas lágrimas se cayeron de su rostro al igual que del de Bruce y este lo abrazó.

-Todo está bien, Tony, yo estaré aquí para tí siempre ¿sí? Puedes contar para lo que sea conmigo, todo va a estar bien-Tony respiró agitadamente en su hombro, intentando controlar sus ganas de llorar y se enderezó, asintiendo y limpiándose las lágrimas.

-Gracias, Bruce-dijo dándole una débil sonrisa, antes de girarse y tomar a su hijo en brazos, necesitaba sentirlo cerca para que le dé fuerzas, le iban a faltar.

* * *

Loki despertó de la anestesia al día siguiente lentamente, su cuerpo se sentía pesado y adolorido, como si hubiera sido arrastrado por un tren. Soltó un gruñido y sus manos se dirigieron automáticamente a su garganta, sorprendiéndose al sentir vendas cubriéndola. Loki intentó incorporarse pero unas gentiles manos se lo impidieron, el moreno parpadeó lentamente, tratando de enfocar la mirada.

-¿Loki?-el moreno buscó con la mirada y pronto vio el lloroso rostro de su esposo, mirándolo con una débil sonrisa.

-...-Loki abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió, se llevó la mano a la garganta de nuevo, entrando en pánico.

-Loki, Loki, calma... es solo temporal, no podrás hablar mientras su garganta termina de curarse-le dijo Tony rápidamente, acariciando su cabello para que se calme. Loki lo miró con confusión, lo último que recordaba era haber estado en esa horrible cueva y ahora...-Todo está bien ahora, Loki, te sacamos de ahí, vas a estar bien ahora, te lo prometo-susurró el castaño, besando su mano y derramando algunas lágrimas, Loki acarició su rostro con suavidad, intentando que se calmara. El moreno le pidió sin palabras que lo ayudara a sentarse y miró alrededor, preguntando silenciosamente dónde estaban los demás-Pepper se llevó a Ian a la casa para que pueda dormir junto con Tom, Chris y Eddie. Los demás están afuera, no pueden entrar todos a la vez-Loki asintió, lentamente, moviéndose un poco para poder acomodarse en la almohada. Un agudo dolor le pasó por el vientre y bajó la mano, sorprendiéndose al notar que había un vendaje dónde estaba su incisión de cesárea. 

-¿...?-la expresión de Tony se avinagró, mostrando una tristeza tan grande en su rostro que Loki sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos.

-Oh, Loki...-musitó en voz baja, dejando que las lágrimas cayeran, Loki aferró su brazo, intentando que le dijera lo que sucedía, por qué de repente se sentía tan triste, tan... vacío-Loki... te trajeron muy mal aquí... tu cuerpo estaba golpeado y dañado, habías estado siendo mal alimentado y luchabas por tu vida, tu cuerpo estaba bajo mucho estrés...-la voz se le cortó y respiró profundamente para poder calmarse-Loki... tú... tú estabas embarazado cuándo fuiste secuestrado-Loki se quedó con la boca abierta, mirándolo fijamente. Era imposible, Loki se cuidaba, no se había pasado ninguna pastilla por alto, el único momento en que no la había tomado era cuándo fue secuestrado y era imposible que se haya embarazado ahí, entonces ¿Cómo había pasado? Tony bajó la mirada y apretó la mano de Loki entre las suyas-Yo... yo cambié tus pastillas antes de nuestra boda-admitió con un hilo de voz, Loki se quedó hecho piedra-, quería tener otro hijo más, un pequeño hermano para Ian y...-se mordió el labio, conteniendo un sollozo-Empezaste a colapsar en el avión, el bebé estaba bajo mucho estrés... y empezaste a sangrar por tus piernas... Perdiste al bebé durante la cirugía, Loki-el moreno estaba respirando agitadamente, mirando vacíamente alrededor-Loki, lo siento tanto... por favor, perdóname...-rogó Tony, sollozando. Sintió que el alma se salía de su cuerpo cuando Loki arrancó su mano de su agarre, girando su rostro lloroso-Loki...-el moreno lo miró y Tony se estremeció ante la furia que podía ver ahí, Loki señaló la puerta con insistencia, apretando el botón de la enfermera al mismo tiempo. Una mujer entró con una doctora justo al lado, Katrina.

-Loki, despertaste-sonrió la pelirroja, acercándose a él inmediatamente-Loki, Loki, necesitas calmarte ¿sí?-Loki no dejó de llorar ni de señalar hacia la puerta-Eh... ¿Tony? Creo que necesitas salir ahora-el castaño no podía moverse de su sitio, la enfermera tuvo que guiarlo fuera mientras veía como su esposo intentaba ser calmado por la doctora.

-¿Tony?-el castaño se giró hacia Bruce, este miró su rostro y su gesto se ensombreció-¿Ya lo sabe?

-... me odia, Bruce-musitó Tony y el castaño sostuvo a su amigo cuando por fin se derrumbó, llorando en sus brazos.

* * *

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó Katrina con suavidad, Loki tenía sus manos en su vientre y sollozaba calladamente-Sabes que no fue su culpa, Loki-el moreno le dirigió una mirada furiosa y cogió la pequeña tablet que ella le había dado para comunicarse. 

- _Cambió mis pastillas, sabía que iba a embarazarme y no me lo dijo_.

-Loki, él no tiene la culpa de esto, tu esposo intentó darte una sorpresa pero lastimosamente las cosas se salieron de control y pasó esta desgracia, no lo odies por ellos. ¿Cuán feliz te hubieras sentido luego al enterarte que estabas embarazado si esto no hubiera sucedido?-Loki apretó los labios y volteó la mirada.

- _Necesito descansar-_ escribió, Katrina suspiró y lo ayudó a acomodarse antes de salir. Bruce estaba esperando cerca a la puerta, la pelirroja le sonrió débilmente y permitió que la abrazara.

-¿Cómo está Loki?-preguntó.

-Mal, se siente traicionado por Tony y juntado eso a su reciente pérdida y el trauma de la situación...-suspiró-No va a ser fácil.

-Tony está destrozado, cree que Loki lo odia ahora.

-Necesitará mucha paciencia a partir de ahora-dijo la pelirroja, le dio un beso de despedida y se marchó mientras Bruce volvía dónde su amigo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé mucho de medicina, me he pasado buscando el algunas páginas para hacer la historia más real y no hacer muchas burradas, espero les haya gustado.


	7. Capítulo 7

-¿Hay algún James Barnes aquí?-todos giraron a mirar a Katrina, se habían reunido ahí porque Tony se negaba a dejar el hospital, tenían que arreglar todos los detalles que quedaron de la misión antes de que pudieran cerrarla.

-Yo soy-dijo Bucky, acercándose, su rostro confundido.

-Loki quiere hablar contigo-Steve ensanchó los ojos y se giró a mirar a su pareja, el moreno parecía tan confundido como él y siguió a Katrina.

-¿Por qué Loki querrá hablar con Bucky?-susurró Clint, Natasha se encogió de hombros. Tony se quedó mirando por dónde se iba Bucky.

* * *

-¿Loki?-el moreno alzó la mirada y le sonrió a Bucky mientras este entraba.

- _Es bueno verte_ -escribió en su pequeña tablet.

-También a ti, he oído que pronto podrás volver a hablar-Loki asintió y volvió a escribir.

- _Quería agradecerte lo que hiciste por mí, cumpliste tu promesa y estoy en deuda contigo._

 _-_ Solo hacía mi trabajo, no iba a dejar que murieras-Loki lo miró y ladeó un poco la cabeza.

- _¿Sigues peleado con Rogers?_ -Bucky lo miró con sorpresa- _Natasha me contó_ -Bucky leyó y luego rodó los ojos.

-Por supuesto-bufó-... bueno, no es tan fácil, creo.

- _A Tom nunca le importó que Tony estuviera con Rogers, ellos no estaban enamorados y vivían vidas separadas._

-¿Y qué cuándo estaba contigo?-Loki dudó un poco.

- _Yo tampoco sentía nada por Tony al principio, Tony quería realmente a Steve pero después nos enamoramos ¿Crees que si no estuviera seguro de que Tony ya no siente nada por él, lo habría invitado a mi boda?-_ Bucky hizo un pequeño gesto, dándole la razón.

-¿Y cuándo hablarás tú con él, entonces?-Loki se tensó.

- _Es diferente._

 _-_ No mucho-replicó Bucky-Stark quería un hijo y darte una sorpresa al mismo tiempo, le hubiera salido bien si no fuera porque te secuestraron.

- _Pareces psicólogo._

-Parecemos amigos-Loki ladeó un poco la cabeza y sonrió lentamente, Bucky también le sonrió.

* * *

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó Chris, observando como Tom se había alejado del grupo.

-Sí, sí, ¿por qué?-preguntó, sonriendo distraídamente. 

-Te conozco, sé que algo te pasa-dijo el rubio, mirándolo con preocupación. El moreno suspiró, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle a su pareja.

-Estoy preocupado por Loki.

-¿Por qué? Pronto recuperará su voz y todo volverá a la normalidad.

-No es eso... es... es un presentimiento ¿sabes? Cómo si supiera dentro de mí que algo malo va a pasar. 

-¿Qué cosa mala puede pasar más de lo que ya pasó?

-...-Tom sacudió la cabeza y sonrió-No me hagas caso, estoy seguro que es solo que aún tengo el susto de lo que ya pasó-Chris sonrió.

-Todo está bien ahora, amor-dijo el rubio, abrazándolo. Tom ocultó su rostro en su pecho, intentando olvidar ese horrible presentimiento.

* * *

-Stark-el castaño se levantó y miró a Bucky, que salía del cuarto-Loki quiere hablar contigo-Tony asintió y caminó lentamente hacia el cuarto, asustado de lo que sucedería ahora. Loki estaba sentado en la cama, mirando por la ventana, sus ojos verdes se enfocaron en él cuando entró y lo llamó con un movimiento de mano. Tony se sentó dudosamente a su lado y Loki lo observó fijamente antes acercarse a él y abrazarlo. Tony soltó un suspiro tembloroso y lo abrazó con fuerza contra su cuerpo.

-Lo siento, Loki, lo siento mucho...-el moreno puso un dedo en sus labios y le sonrió con tristeza, alzando su tablet hacia él, Tony la tomó y leyó.

- _Te amo. Te perdono._ -Tony sintió que un gran peso se levantaba de sus hombros y una sonrisa débil se formó en sus labios, Loki lo volvió a abrazar y ambos se dejaron fundir en el calor de la persona que amaban.


	8. Capítulo 8

Loki soltó un suspiro aliviado cuando por fin llegaron a la Torre, aunque estaba ligeramente irritado porque había sido escoltado por todos, absolutamente todos: Tony, Tom, Chris, Natasha, Clint, Bruce, Darcy, Steve, Bucky, incluso Katrina estaba ahí. El moreno estaba ansiando que lo dejaran solo pronto, un dolor de cabeza estaba a punto de tumbarlo pronto y preferiría que nadie estuviera cerca para cuando sucediera. Pero no, esa no era su suerte. Le hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida, Jarvis lo había estado esperando con globos y una espectacular cena. Loki se había quedado congelado en su sitio y había tenido que respirar profundamente para poner una sonrisa en su cara y dejar que los demás pensaran que estaba contento.

Claro, eso no duró mucho. Fue algo tonto en sí, Clint había gritado y había puesto su mano en su hombro repentinamente, lo que hizo que Loki saltara violentamente y soltara su plato, rompiéndolo en varios pedazos. Todos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia dónde Loki se había quedado petrificado, su respiración agitada e irregular.

-¿Loki?-preguntó Tony suavemente, acercándose a él pero el moreno saltó antes de que pudiera tocarlo, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados.

-Loki. Loki.-llamó Bucky, parándose frente a él, sin tocarlo-Escucha mi voz ¿sí? Ya no estás en ese lugar, nadie va a hacerte daño, Loki, abre los ojos, mira a tu familia, todos están preocupados por tí, Loki-el moreno estaba temblando, sus puños apretados-Respira profundo, Loki, sigue mi voz. Inhala, uno... dos... Exhala, uno... dos... Muy bien, hazlo de nuevo, conmigo Inhala... uno... uno... Exhala... uno... dos...-poco a poco Loki empezó a calmarse y su cuerpo dejó de temblar mientras que sus ojos se abrían lentamente. Loki observó los ojos preocupados de todos sus amigos y de repente deseó que nadie estuviera ahí, avergonzado de su debilidad. Bucky leyó correctamente los signos de estrés en su cuerpo y empezó a sacar a todos menos a Tony. Chris había querido quedarse pero Tom había puesto una mano en su brazo, negando con la cabeza.

-Loki necesita a su esposo ahora-musitó en voz baja. Chris entendió, aunque no le gustara, siempre sería protector de su hermano como él lo había sido con él. Bucky cogió un trozo de papel y garabateó su número, dándoselo a Loki con una leve sonrisa.

-Si tienes algún problema, solo llámame ¿sí?-Loki asintió, tomando el papel y mirándolo con agradecimiento. Cuando Tony y Loki se quedaron solos, el castaño le extendió lentamente su mano, no queriendo asustarlo. Loki la tomó y la apretó suavemente, dejando que su respiración se agitara y que los sollozos que había estado conteniendo, salieran sin control. Tony lo abrazó en silencio todo el tiempo.

* * *

_-¿Crees que alguien vendrá por tí?-dijo Skurge-Tu querido esposo jamás vendrá a salvarte, para este momento ya se encontró a otro que caliente su cama, te vas a quedar completamente solo aquí._

_-¡Mientes!-gritó Loki, luchando contra sus amarres. Skurge se rio y le pateó un costado solo por diversión._

_-Lucha todo lo que quiera pero yo sé la verdad, vas a quedarte aquí para siempre, Laufeyson-dijo Skurge, volviendo a patearlo y sacando un gruñido de dolor antes de marcharse y dejarlo en la oscuridad de esa celda._

* * *

Loki se levantó intempestivamente, su frente estaba perlada de sudor y su rostro tenía un rastro de lágrimas. El moreno miró a su alrededor y con manos temblorosas prendió la lámpara que tenía a su lado, no pudiendo soportar la oscuridad del cuarto. Tony estaba dormido a su lado, ni siquiera había notado el movimiento de Loki, completamente dormido. Loki lo observó por un momento, el rostro del castaño lucía demacrado y pálido, Natasha le había contado vagamente que Tony se había pasado toda una semana trabajando en ese traje de acero solo para ir a rescatarlo. Parecía que ninguno de los dos había podido descansar desde entonces y ahora podía dormir. Loki acarició levemente su cabello y decidió dejarlo descansar, se notaba que lo necesitaba. Loki salió del cuarto y entró al cuarto adjunto donde se encontraba su hijo. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro mientras miraba a su pequeño dormir.

-Te he extrañado tanto...-pensó Loki, acariciando su rostro con la punta de los dedos. Ian parpadeó un poco y miró fijamente a su padre, Loki le sonrió y lo tomó en brazos, Ian también le sonrió, haciendo pequeños gestos con su mano que hicieron calmar su corazón. Loki se lo llevó en silencio, paseándolo hasta la cocina para hacerle un biberón, luego volvieron al cuarto y se sentaron en la mecedora. Ian se durmió, arrullado por su leche caliente y el suave movimiento de la silla. Loki se pasó buena parte de la noche, simplemente observándolo y disfrutando el tenerlo en sus brazos cuándo pensó que jamás volvería a verlo.

Tony se despertó solo al día siguiente, por un segundo entró en pánico, levantándose de un salto para buscar a Loki. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y se detuvo en seco, soltando un suspiro aliviado cuando vio a su esposo adentro. Tony sonrió afectuosamente mientras veía como Loki dormía en la mecedora con Ian sobre su pecho, se acercó a ellos con cuidado y movió a Loki lo más gentilmente que pudo. El moreno parpadeó sonñolientamente y le sonrió levemente.

-Hey-dijo Tony, acariciando su cabello-¿Pasaste la noche aquí?-Loki movió la cabeza, diciendo más o menos. Tony tomó a Ian de sus brazos y lo llevó a su cuna, acostándolo tiernamente luego tomó la mano de Loki y lo dirigió hacia su cuarto-Descansa, te traeré el desayuno aquí-Loki le sonrió dulcemente.

* * *

-¡Bien! Este niño está completamente limpio-dijo Tom, saliendo con Eddie en brazos del baño.

-Oh, pero que bien huele-sonrió Chris, tomando a su pequeño para cambiarlo luego miró a su esposo con una sonrisa-Creo que tú también necesitas un cambio de ropa-Tom le dio un golpecito en el brazo, haciendo un leve puchero. Eddie se había entusiasmado con su baño y lo había terminado mojando casi completamente-Anda, yo me encargo de cambiarlo.

-Gracias-sonrió Tom, dándole un leve beso y salió del cuarto de Eddie para ir a ponerse otra ropa, cuando terminó, se asomó para ver cómo iban y vio que Chris todavía iba a demorarse un rato porque estaba más concentrado en jugar con él que cambiarlo. Tom negó con la cabeza afectuosamente y se movió hacia la cocina, preparando su biberón para que pudiera dormir. Chris lo trajo un momento después, meciéndolo entre sus brazos.

-Este pequeño está listo para dormir-Tom sonrió y le pasó el biberón viendo como lo arrullaba hasta que se quedaba completamente dormido. Chris llevó a Eddie a su cuna y regresó un momento después, sentándose a lado del moreno.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntó el moreno suavemente, Chris movió la cabeza de un lado al otro.

-No estoy seguro, Loki me preocupa-Tom tomó su mano.

-Todo estará bien, ya verás. Loki es fuerte y tiene a Tony-dijo en voz baja-nunca pensé que iba a verlo tan enamorado como ahora pero creo que Loki pudo conseguir en Tony lo que nadie antes y si alguien puede ayudarlo, definitivamente es él.

-Más le vale, si no lo mataré con mis propias manos-gruñó el rubio y Tom rodó los ojos, luego alzó sus brazos y los envolvió alrededor del cuello de Chris.

-¿Qué te parece si te distraigo un poco?-preguntó, dándole leves besos por el cuello, Chris sonrió. A él le encantaba ese tipo de distracciones.

* * *

_-Estás solo, Laufeyson, nadie viene por tí, te quedarás aquí pudriéndote._

_-¡Mientes! ¡Mientes!_

_-¡Todos te han olvidado, Laufeyson! Tu esposo, tu hijo, tu familia, tus amigos... Nadie te quiere, te quedarás para siempre aquí-Skurge se rio y lo golpeó sin descanso, dejándolo medio desmayado cuando por fin salió de la celda. Loki se encogió sobre sí mismo y sollozó._

_-Tony..._

* * *

Loki estaba sentado en una discreta cafetería, jugando con una taza entre sus manos. Bucky lo buscó con la mirada y se sentó frente a él, ofreciéndole una leve sonrisa.

-Hola, Loki ¿cómo te encuentras?

- _Mejor_ -contestó Loki a través de la tablet. Bucky lo analizó con la mirada, notando las ojeras en su rostro y el cansancio en su cuerpo, había pasado poco más de una semana desde que llegó a casa y parecía como si no hubiera dormido ninguno de esos días.

-¿Tienes pesadillas, verdad?-Loki se tensó, asintiendo después de un minuto-Dime lo que quieres que haga por tí, Loki.

- _Quiero que me ayudes a superar esto. SHIELD me ofreció un terapeuta pero tú estuviste ahí, tú entiendes a qué me refiero._

_-_ Bueno, no soy un terapista... solo puedo ofrecerte mi propia experiencia. Yo... no estoy seguro de poder ayudarte-Loki lo miró con un ruego en los ojos, Bucky hizo un pequeño gesto pero asintió-Está bien, Loki, te ayudaré-Loki le sonrió con ánimo.


	9. Capítulo 9

- _Nadie está viniendo por ti, Laufeyson... te quedarás aquí para siempre._

_La risa de Skurge hizo que se le erizaran los cabellos de la nuca y un grito mudo salió de sus labios._

* * *

_-_ ¡Loki! ¡Loki, despierta, por favor!-el moreno se despertó de golpe, sentándose apresuradamente y parpadeando las lágrimas que se habían formado en sus ojos. Loki giró la mirada y se encontró con los asustados ojos de su esposo, mirándolo fijamente-Estabas... estabas gritando en sueños... -musitó luego le sirvió un vaso con agua, alcanzándoselo. Loki lo tomó automáticamente, apenas haciendo un gesto ante el dolor en su garganta.

-Lo siento-susurró, su voz apenas se estaba recuperando y haber gritado no había ayudado, tenía que hablar en susurros de nuevo.

-No te disculpes, no es tu culpa-dijo Tony firmemente. Loki asintió, sin mirarlo y volvió a echarse, acomodándose en el pecho de Tony y cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

* * *

_-Pobre Laufeyson... nadie lo está buscando... se quedará en este lugar... para siempre..._

_Risas y más risas._

* * *

-Necesitas respirar, Loki-dijo Tony, acariciando su espalda, el moreno estaba temblando fuertemente y sus puños estaban apretados.

-... Abrázame, por favor-Tony lo envolvió rápidamente en sus brazos y lo arrulló contra su cuerpo hasta que volvió a dormirse.

* * *

_-¿Qué podemos hacer hoy para quebrar al pobre de Laufeyson? Mmm... ¿qué te parece unos pequeños golpes? ¿Quieres otra pierna rota, eh?_

* * *

Tony intentó no suspirar con cansancio cuando volvió a escuchar los gritos de su esposo, solo se levantó como en piloto automático y acarició su cabello, intentando despertarlo suavemente.

-Loki... despierta, Loki... ya no estás ahí, ahora estás conmigo... despierta, por favor...-el moreno abrió los ojos repentinamente y se sentó, miró alrededor un momento, centrándose en su esposo antes de romper a llorar. Tony sintió que su corazón se apretaba y lo abrazó.-Estará bien, todo estará bien-susurró en su oído, manteniéndolo cerca. Escucharon un pequeño llanto del otro cuarto y Tony volvió a suspirar-Yo iré a verlo-dijo, dándole un beso en la frente. Loki se apoyó en las sábanas, controlando su respiración y secándose las lágrimas. Esperó por Tony vario rato pero el castaño no volvía, Loki se levantó y entró en el cuarto de su hijo, su corazón se estrujó cuando los vio a ambos dormidos en la mecedora.

Loki se acercó con pasos cautelosos y acarició el rostro de su esposo, pasando un dedo por donde se habían dibujado grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Tony no tenía nada de descanso por su culpa y eso lo llenaba de remordimiento, no quería que su esposo sufriera por su culpa. Loki tomó a Ian de sus brazos y lo colocó en su cuna, dándole un suave beso en su frente luego despertó a Tony con gentileza, el castaño parpadeó adormiladamente y Loki lo guió a la cama, ayudándolo a recostarse y cubriéndolo con cariño, acariciando su cabello castaño. Loki soltó un suspiro y se giró hacia el armario. Tenía cosas que hacer.

* * *

-Tony ¿estás bien?-el castaño alzó la cabeza y parpadeó, escondiendo un bostezo tras su mano.

-Yo...-bostezo-bien, estoy bien-le respondió a Bruce, este enarcó una ceja.

-¿Por qué no estás durmiendo bien?-Tony se removió en su silla y se rascó la nuca, soltando un suspiro cansado.

-Es Loki... tiene pesadillas-admitió en voz baja. 

-Oh.

-No puedo dormir, suelo despertarme en la noche por sus gritos y luego tengo que calmarlo-Tony enterró su rostro entre sus manos-Estoy muy cansado pero no puedo culparlo, vivió algo horrible, era obvio que iba a tener problemas para superar lo que pasó.

-¿Estás hablando con algún experto?-Tony negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera habla conmigo sobre eso, se cierra absolutamente cuando intento mencionarselo.

-Eso no es bueno, Loki tiene que hablar con alguien de esto, conseguir ayuda para mejorarlo.

-No puedo forzarlo a hacer eso, Bruce, apenas y estamos mejorando de lo que pasó, no quiero tener que arruinar todo por presionarlo a algo en lo que no está listo.

-¿Entonces que harás?

-Nada, simplemente estar ahí cada vez que me necesite-Bruce le hizo un gesto de simpatía a su amigo y este se acostó sobre la mesa, volviendo a cerrar los ojos. 

Tony llegó tarde esa noche, el trabajo en Stark Industries se había acumulado y había tenido que pasar un buen rato con Pepper revisando contratos e informes, el castaño soltó un suspiro agotado y se sentó en el mueble. Jarvis apareció poco después.

-Buenas noches, Sr. Stark ¿Desea algo de cenar?-preguntó, cogiendo el saco que estaba en el borde y colgándolo en el perchero.

-Solo algo ligero, Jarvis ¿Loki?-el hombre hesitó y Tony lo miró preocupadamente-Jarvis ¿dónde está Loki?

-El Sr. Loki ha decidido acomodarse en uno de los cuartos de invitados, Sr.-Tony ensanchó los ojos mientras su respiración se agitaba.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-preguntó, confundido. 

-¿Tal vez debería hablar usted con él?-sugirió con suavidad el sirviente y Tony asintió, moviéndose hacia el único cuarto de huéspedes que habían en el penthouse. El castaño tocó la puerta y esperó un momento antes de que se abriera y se encontrara a cara con su esposo. Loki no lucía sorprendido, él lo observó por unos instantes antes de suspirar y moverse a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Tony caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en el borde, entrelazando sus manos. Loki se cruzó de brazos frente a él, su postura tensa y nerviosa.

-Jarvis me dijo que te encontraría aquí-comenzó Tony. Loki no dijo nada-¿Qué está pasando, Loki?-el moreno tragó saliva y alzó su mirada.

-Sé que estas semanas han sido difíciles por mi culpa, estás cansado y yo no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte... así que decidí cambiarme a este cuarto hasta que las cosas mejoren-dijo en voz baja.

-Yo no quiero que te alejes, no importa si duermo o no, quiero estar a tu lado, apoyarte-dijo el castaño, levantándose pero Loki retrocedió.

-Necesito espacio y tiempo, Tony, verte con esas terribles ojeras y sentir todo tu cansancio me mata, me siento tan culpable que no puedo concentrarme en mi recuperación, solo en como hacerlo mejor para ti. Necesitamos esto, Tony-el castaño apretó los puños.

-Entonces ¿qué? ¿Viviremos como solíamos hacerlo Tom y yo?-Loki se tensó y Tony maldijo interiormente.

-Este matrimonio no significa lo mismo que ese y ahora retírate, por favor, estoy cansado-dijo, dándole la espalda y acercándose hasta el armario, fingiendo ordenar la ropa. Tony se quedó mirando la espalda de su esposo y apretó la mandíbula, saliendo rápidamente del cuarto. Loki soltó un respiro entrecortado y apretó los ojos para no llorar.

* * *

-Te ves terrible-dijo Bucky mientras él y Loki caminaban por un parque cercano.

-Tony yo estamos peleados... no tomó muy bien que me cambiara de cuarto-dijo Loki, tomando un sorbo de su café.

-Lo estás dañando con esto, Loki-dijo el castaño con gentileza.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? ¿Qué no sé que le lastima cuando me despierto gritando o algo?-espetó él.

-A eso no es a lo que me refiero-sacudió la cabeza Bucky-quiero decir que en vez de dejarlo ayudarte, lo estás apartando de tu lado, lo haces sentir inútil y su relación se puede dañar indefinidamente si sigues a este paso-Loki se mordió el labio.

-Eso solo que... -suspiró-siempre fue autosuficiente, Bucky y esto... eso se escapa de mis manos-admitió, desviando la mirada-odio tener que depender de otros, sentirme débil y vulnerable todo el tiempo, tener a los demás mirándome como si fuera a colapsar de un momento a otro, no lo soporto.

-Sé que es difícil, te dije que lo sería pero si no los dejas ayudarte, entonces tampoco podrás avanzar, tienes que ser sincero con ellos, son tus amigos, tu familia, te quieren y te apoyarán.

-¿Tu crees?-preguntó, mirándolo.

-Estoy seguro-asintió Bucky, Loki le sonrió.

-Gracias, Bucky... lo intentaré-el castaño asintió, satisfecho.

-Ahora, corre 100 vueltas, eso te ayudará a despejar la mente-Loki bufó y golpeó su brazo, haciendo que éste se carcajeara.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS Y ESTOY CELEBRANDO! Actualizaciones en todas mis historias. Saludos!!!

Fue en una mañana de Agosto cuando todo se derrumbó...

Loki había hablado extensamente con Bucky, habían salido a correr por la mañana y a tomar un café, el moreno estaba confundido, tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza que sentía que le explotaría de un momento a otro pero por fin se había convencido de una cosa. Tenía que hablar con Anthony. Tenía que asincerarse con él, decirle lo que le sucedía, ellos se amaban y Loki necesitaba confiar en la persona que amaba, necesitaba dejar de empujarlo lejos porque necesitaba su ayuda, su apoyo. El moreno soltó un largo suspiro y entró en el penthouse, encontrándose con Jarvis.

-Buenos días, Jarvis ¿está Anthony despierto?

-No, señor, el Sr. Tony se quedó dormido tarde, debe estar despertando dentro unos momentos más-Loki asintió, pasando a revisar a Ian que dormía todavía y se sentó en la sala, perdiendo la televisión para distraerse un poco hasta que el castaño se despertara. Una foto de Tony en las noticias llamó su atención y se congeló súbitamente, escuchando lo que decían.

_"... Tony Stark ha estado casado con Loki Laufeyson, trabajador de una revista de arte bastante prestigiosa, por casi seis meses y parece que no todo ha estado yendo perfecto entre la pareja..."_

* * *

Natasha se estiró, todavía adormilada y sonrió cuando Clint puso una taza de café entre sus manos, besándola suavemente como buenos días luego prendió la televisión para ver las noticias del día, ambos quedándose quietos cuando vieron que se trataba de Tony.

_"Después de todo el escándalo y conmoción que creo el ataque terrorista en la fiesta de Natasha Romanov, se supo que Laufeyson había sido secuestrado y que su esposo había estado intentando salvarlo cómo pudiera ¿Qué otra cosa grita más 'amor' que ir a rescatar a la persona que amas? Pero no todo es lo que parece..."_

* * *

Steve y Bucky estaban sentados en la sala, sus vistas fijas en la pantalla, la taza de café de Bucky se había detenido a medio camino hacia sus labios y las manos de Steve se habían congelado sobre la toalla con la que secaba su cabello.

_"Hace poco se revelaron unas fotos muy comprometedoras de Tony Stark con una mujer de cabello rubio que definitivamente (y sin lugar a dudas) no es su querido esposo Loki. Aparentemente, Tony y esta mujer anónima habían estado viéndose a escondidas y un fotógrafo logró tomarles una foto el día de la fatídica fiesta..."_

* * *

Tom jadeó cuando aparecer la foto de Anthony besando a esa mujer, sus manos estaban en su cintura y sus ojos cerrados, era inconfundible, se veía demasiado íntimo. Chris apretó los puños y la taza que tenía en sus manos se rajó de la fuerza que estaba haciendo.

_"Testigos dicen que Tony no estaba feliz con su esposo, a pesar de tener un hijo, su matrimonio no era fácil, después del accidente de Loki, ellos habían estado más separados que nunca y eso había creado graves quiebres entre la pareja..."_

* * *

_-_ Oh, Dios mío...-susurró Bruce, mirando la foto. Katrina alzó las cejas, su boca un poco abierta.

_"Otros testigos dicen que Tony solo se casó con Laufeyson porque este esperaba un hijo de él pero que nunca hubieron sentimientos de por medio, por eso hicieron la boda tan callada y la luna de miel no duró demasiado. Laufeyson solo quería su fama ¿Y qué mejor que asegurarse con un hijo?..."_

* * *

-¡Hijo de puta!-gritó Darcy, ardiendo por lanzar algo contra la pantalla.

_"Una ex-novia de Tony asegura que ella veía ese matrimonio perdido, Tony nunca había sido capaz de mantenerse fiel (ni siquiera con su ex-esposo, el socialité Tom Odinson), ella estaba segura que solo era cuestión de tiempo que el empresario sacara los pies del plato..."_

* * *

Loki estaba temblando fuertemente, sus ojos fijos en la pantalla, lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas mientras seguía paralizado por el shock.

_"Sea cómo sea ¿cómo tomará Laufeyson el saber que su esposo Anthony Stark lo está engañando? Bueno, bien dicen que corazón que no ve, corazón que no siente. ¿Será lo mismo en este caso? En otras noticias..."_

Loki apagó la televisión con un movimiento mecánico, no podía sentir su cuerpo y sentía cómo si su mente estuviera llena de niebla. Sus pies se movieron por voluntad propia y pronto se vio en su cuarto, Loki cogió ropa de su armario y la metió en una mochila, sin mirar realmente lo que ese estaba llevando, solo sabía que necesitaba salir de ahí urgentemente. Cerrando la mochila, Loki se movió al cuarto de Ian y lo cogió entre sus brazos, asegurándose de que seguía dormido y bien cubierto con una manta, luego cogió la maleta de sus cosas y salió. Jarvis estaba cerca a los ascensores, mirándolo con nerviosismo. Entonces él también lo había visto. Algo doloroso palpitó en el pecho de Loki y este decidió ignorarlo, apartando todo lo relacionado a la noticia de su mente, no podía quebrarse, no ahora.

-Señor Loki...

-Ni una palabra, Jarvis, no quiero que le digas a... a _él_ que me he ido... no puedo estar aquí... no puedo...-Loki respiró profundamente y su rostro se vació de emoción-Necesito irme, Jarvis-dijo y se metió en el elevador, dándole la espalda a Jarvis y cerrando los ojos. Con algo de dificultad logró sacar su celular de su bolsillo y marcó un número de memoria.

- _¿Loki?_

-Necesito tu ayuda... necesito que... que me ayudes a irme, a un lugar a dónde... dónde  _él_ no puedo encontrarme por ahora... ¿Lo harías, por favor?

- _Por supuesto... Yo... lo siento mucho, Loki..._

_-_ No puedo hablar de eso, Bucky, yo solo...-Loki inhaló profundamente, reteniendo las lágrimas, no iba a quebrarse, no ahora.

- _Estaré ahí en diez minutos, no vayas a ningún lado_ -dijo el castaño y el moreno suspiró.

-Gracias-dijo con sinceridad, colgando. No iba a derrumbarse, no mientras tuviera a su hijo en brazos, ya después tendría el tiempo para lidiar con todas sus emociones.

* * *

Tony se despertó por el constante sonido de su celular y lo cogió con fastidio, espetando un "¿qué?" a quién sea que lo estuviera llamando.

-¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienes qué decir?! ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo demonios pudiste hacer eso, Tony?! ¡¿Qué carajos tenías en la cabeza?!-gritaba una muy cabreada Pepper, haciéndolo hacer un gesto de dolor y volver a acercar el celular con confusión.

-Pepper no sé de qué me estás hablando-dijo Tony con sinceridad. 

-... No lo has visto ¿verdad? Chequea el link que te acabo de mandar. Estas en serios problemas, Anthony-dijo la rubia. Tony tragó saliva, sintiendo una sensación de  miedo formarse en su vientre mientras cogía su tablet y abría el link que Pepper le había mandado. Era un artículo y decía  _"Tony Stark atrapado besando a bella rubia ¿El nuevo matrimonio se estará derrumbando?"_ y justo debajo estaba una foto de él con Christine en la fiesta, cuando ella lo había cogido desprevenido y lo había besado.

-Oh, no-musitó Tony y dejó caer la tablet y el celular con los gritos de Pepper mientras corría hacia la habitación de Loki, él abrió la puerta fuertemente y se quedó congelado cuando vio los armarios y los cajones abiertos, con ropa faltante. Su respiración se agitó mientras se daba la vuelta y iba al cuarto de Ian esta vez, sus rodillas se doblaron cuando vieron la cuna solitaria y la maleta de Ian faltando. 

-Lo siento, Señor...-susurró Jarvis con pena-ellos se fueron hace unos momentos.

-¡No, no, no!-exclamó Tony y un sollozo angustiado se atoró en su garganta.

Los había perdido.


	11. Chapter 11

-¿Vas a algún lado?-Bucky no saltó, pero fue algo muy cercano cuando escuchó la voz de Steve en la puerta del cuarto.

-Una pequeña emergencia de trabajo, tengo que ir a hablar con uno de los socios en Brooklyn, no creo que esté tanto tiempo afuera pero hay una conferencia también, tal vez me haga esperar un poco para atenderme-dijo el castaño sin alzar la mirada de la pequeña maleta que estaba llenando con ropa para dos días. 

-Oh-mustió Steve y el silencio en el cuarto fue incómodo por un momento. Bucky y él no habían hablado  _realmente_ sobre lo de Tony, Bucky había evitado el tema, forzando la normalidad a volver y el rubio no se atrevía a dañar el ambiente. Pero también estaba seguro de saber cuándo Bucky le escondía algo, y este era uno de esos momentos-Te voy a extrañar-susurró patéticamente y su rostro enrojeció, Bucky lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos y se movió hacia él, tomando sus manos.

-Yo también lo haré-dijo con suavidad y luego besó su frente con delicadeza, dejándolo frustrado por las ganas de besarlo, Bucky había limitado sus toques al mínimo y Steve tenía que admitir para sí mismo que lo extrañaba, le dolía esa distancia entre ellos pero no sabía cómo remediarlo-Regresaré pronto, ni notarás que me fui-dijo, sonriendo un poco más genuinamente y besó su mejilla cuando se marchó.

Steve sintió el departamento muy frío repentinamente.

* * *

Tony había estado sentado a lado de la cuna de Ian cuando Pepper y Bruce llegaron, la rubia estaba absolutamente furiosa pero Bruce la detuvo suavemente, poniendo una mano en su hombro y se acercó a Tony con cuidado.

-¿Tony?-preguntó con suavidad, agachándose a su lado. El castaño ni siquiera parpadeó, su mirada estaba fija al frente y su rostro tenía rastros de lágrimas; a Pepper se le rompió el corazón al verlo así y suspiró, agachándose para pasar una mano por el cabello del castaño, consolándolo. Tony giró la cabeza lentamente y sus ojos encontraron los de Pepper.

-Se fue-dijo en un susurro ronco-Loki... Ian... ellos...-la voz se le atoró en la garganta y una nueva cascada de lágrimas cayeron por su rostro.

-Oh, Tony...-susurró ella, sus ojos tristes.

-Tony, necesito que me digas la verdad-dijo Bruce con firmeza, girando el rostro del castaño suavemente para que lo mirara-¿Esa foto es verdadera?-Tony parpadeó.

-Ella... ella me agarró de sorpresa... simplemente me besó... yo la separé... te juro que no lo engañé, Bruce, te lo juro-dijo con desesperación y el castaño palmeó su mano, asintiendo.

-Te creo, Tony, ahora solo necesitamos encontrar a Loki para que se lo puedas decir ¿sí?-él se giró hacia Pepper-¿Crees que esté con Tom o Darcy?

-Es bastante probable-dijo la rubia, levantándose y ayudando a Tony a pararse también. Entre los dos ayudaron a Tony a llegar a la sala y acababan de acomodarlo cuando las puertas del elevador se abrieron y un furioso Clint entraba seguido de Natasha.

-¡¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?!-le gritó, sus puños cerrados-¡Dime que es una maldita mentira, Tony, porque soy capaz de matarte con mis propias manos! ¿No era suficiente? ¿Te cansaste y decidiste divertirte un rato en  _la misma fiesta_ en la que él estaba?-Tony parpadeó y se levantó, enfrentando a Clint.

-Esa mujer me engañó y se aprovechó de mi sorpresa para tomar esa foto, jamás podría engañar a Loki-le dijo con fuerza, sosteniendo la mirada fulminante de Clint.

-Es extraño...-musitó Natasha, pensativa-yo la he visto antes...-Tony se removió ligeramente, Pepper entrecerró los ojos y nadie más dijo nada porque el elevador volvió a abrirse. Esta vez con Tom, Chris y el pequeño Eddie en él.

-Puedo explicar lo que...-hasta ahí llegó la frase de Tony antes de que el puño de Chris se estrellara contra su rostro. 

-¡Chris!-exclamó Tom, tomando el brazo de su esposo-Acordamos que no golpes ¿recuerdas?-el rubio sacudió su mano, sin lucir lo más mínimo culpable. Tony se limpió la sangre del labio y se levantó, Tom alzó una ceja hacia él-Más vale que tengas una perfecta explicación para lo que pasó, Anthony, porque sé que amas a Loki y estoy seguro que no has podido engañarlo-Tony parpadeó, él esperaba que Tom fuera el principal acusador contra él (con todo lo que lo había engañado en su matrimonio), pero no esperó que creyera en él. 

-Hemos establecido ya que la chica lo engañó para tomar esa foto, lo tomó por sorpresa en la fiesta y nada ha pasado-dijo Bruce con calma, Natasha seguía pensativa. Tom asintió.

-Bien, ahora ¿dónde está Loki?

-Se marchó con Ian-murmuró Tony, sentándose pesadamente en el mueble-creíamos que podía estar contigo o Darcy.

-No Darcy-negó Tom automáticamente-quiso venir a asesinarte y puede que esté encerrada en casa ahora-Pepper alzó una ceja y Bruce se giró para no reírse.

-Entonces ¿quién?-la puerta del elevador se abrió y Steve entró, nada sorprendido de verlos a todos ahí.

-Bruce me llamó-explicó Steve, parándose a lado del castaño-¿estás bien?

-¿Él?-casi chilló Clint-Loki es lo más importante ahora, tenemos que encontrarlo-Natasha miró a Steve repentinamente, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Dónde está Bucky?-preguntó y el rubio se encogió un poco de hombros, algo tenso. No había olvidado el pasado que su novio y Natasha compartían.

-Tenía que ver a un socio, fue algo repentino-Natasha chasqueó los dedos.

-Loki está con él-todos la miraron.

-¿Por qué Bucky estaría con Loki?-preguntó Steve con confusión, ella alzó las cejas.

-¿Qué no te lo ha dicho Bucky? Él es el terapeuta de Loki.

-¿Qué?-dijo Tony esta vez, tan perplejo cómo Steve.

-Loki y Bucky se hicieron amigos durante su recuperación, Loki presentó una solicitud en SHIELD para hacer a Bucky su terapeuta oficial-dijo Clint.

-¿Y cómo saben eso?-preguntó Tom, Clint se encogió de hombros.

-Yo los ayudé a procesarlo, Loki ha estado viéndolo regularmente desde entonces-Steve de repente pensó en cada momento en que Bucky salía temprano de la casa, o llegaba tarde, o no almorzaba en la oficina ¿De verdad se abrían hecho tan amigos cómo para que Loki acudiera a él en estos momentos? Steve no quería pensar mal, realmente no quería, pero no pudo evitar sentir esa sensación helada recorrerle el cuerpo.

-¿Dónde te dijo que estaría?-preguntó Chris, sus brazos cruzados.

-Brooklyn.

-¿Hay algún lugar al que podrían ir ahí?-Steve empezó a sacudir la cabeza pero después hubo un lugar, un solo lugar al que Bucky iría si quisiera esconderse y estaba justo en Brooklyn.

-Nuestro antiguo departamento-Natasha asintió.

-Bien. Tenemos una dirección ahora.

* * *

-Necesitas calmarte-dijo Bucky suavemente, Ian estaba sentado en su regazo, su dedo en su boca y sus ojos fijos en su padre que estaba caminando de un lado a otro.

-No puedo hacerlo, no puedo hacerlo, Bucky. Necesito pensar, recordar si él dio alguna señal, si en algún momento demostró haber... haberse cansado de nosotros y...-Loki respiró profundamente y Bucky se paró, acomodando a Ian en su brazo y poniendo una mano en su hombro.

-Solo asustarás a Ian poniéndote así, necesitas calmarte y relajarte un poco. ¿Por qué no lo sostienes un momento y yo voy a prepararnos un café?-Loki asintió débilmente y abrazó a Ian contra su cuerpo, su hijo estaba inusualmente callado y dejó que lo abrazara todo lo que quería. Bucky regresó un momento después con dos tazas de café y la puso frente a Loki, el moreno tenía su mirada perdida.

-Creo que ahora lo entiendo ¿sabes?-murmuró, una sonrisa triste cruzando su rostro-estuvimos separados por meses después de mi caída, mi humor era terrible y seguía desquitándome con él. Realmente me sorprende que le tomara tanto tiempo el encontrar a otra persona... Todo es mi culpa, si tan solo yo no hubiera...

-Basta-dijo Bucky gentilmente pero con firmeza-No puedes hacerte esto, Loki, no es tu culpa, él es tu esposo y se suponía que te amaba y te respetaba, si él decidió hacer esto, entonces está enteramente en él, es él quién ha cometido el error y no quiero que por ningún momento pienses lo contrario ¿me entiendes?-Loki lo miró con ojos llorosos-Has sido tan valiente, Loki, tan valiente con todo lo que has vivido y sé que no pudo haber sido fácil antes pero si de algo estoy seguro, es que si tu pareja decide que ya no te quiere, que ya no desea estar a tu lado, entonces bien pudo haber hablado en vez de ir a tus espaldas. Esto  _no_ es tu culpa, Loki-el moreno lo miró fijamente, las palabras entrando lentamente en su cerebro y le sonrió débilmente.

-Gracias-le dijo con suavidad, Ian lo miró y puso su mano en su mejilla.

-Pa-dijo suavemente y Loki besó su frente.

-Gracias-repitió.


End file.
